The Good, the Bad and the Egg
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Em seu retorno à vida em Storybrook, Malévola descobre a verdade sobre o ovo que colocou e o destino de seu bebê. Revelado finalmente quem é o "pai" da criança e como se deu sua concepção. Dragon Snowing Family. Dragon Queen suave. Emma confusa e Lily desesperada. Baseado em uma das melhores teorias que já li na vida: o Amor Verdadeiro é capaz de gerar vida até dentro de um dragão.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE EGG**

Era algo que precisava ser feito. Malévola sentia cada fibra do seu ser tremendo em medo, em raiva, em ódio e tudo o mais que um único coração cheio de trevas poderia sentir. Não sabia como faria para falar isto, mas o tempo estava passando e quanto mais Lily permanecia em Storybrook, mais a dragoa sentia a necessidade de ser sincera, pois não poderia desejar este tipo de conduta da filha se ela própria não praticasse. Então ela recorreu a única pessoa que sabia que poderia contar para tal ocasião, sua melhor amiga, seu apoio, seu antigo amor, pois apenas Regina poderia lhe dar as forças que precisava para o que estava por fazer. Assim, a Rainha Má organizou uma pequena reunião em sua casa, o único lugar com espaço suficiente, trazendo Emma, Mary Margaret, David, além da própria Malévola e de Lilith.

Todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar, diante de uma imensa lareira branca, em sofás igualmente brancos. Emma, no entanto, parecia nervosa.

\- Estamos todos aqui, por que nos chamou? - A Salvadora perguntou.

\- Na verdade, eu só fiz o convite, mas a ideia não foi minha - Regina respondeu, ao que olhou para Malévola.

A dragoa sabia que esta era a sua deixa, mas sentindo todos os olhos diante de si, nem os seus mais de mil anos de vida a teriam preparado devidamente para este momento. Ela inspirou fundo, tentando de todas as formas manter a pose absoluta, forte, aquela que sempre sustentava quando se tratava de uma necessidade, os seus altos muros de gelo que a tornavam inalcançável para toda a humanidade, mas apenas Lily e Regina eram capazes de transpor. Estava na hora de se mostrar frágil, na frente daquelas pessoas que tanto detestava. A Rainha pousou uma mão no ombro da amiga e a olhou de forma tão terna que, em instantes de troca de olhares, Malévola teve certeza que aquele era um ambiente seguro e que, se não o fosse, a morena a protegeria. Ela poderia finalmente falar:

\- Quando eu estive com Gold, antes de encontrar Lily, ele me contou algumas coisas, coisas que nem eu mesma sabia sobre mim mesma e sobre vocês - olhou para Mary e David -, bem como sobre as nossas filhas. Já se perguntaram porque o destino sempre tentou uni-las durante o tempo em que estiveram fora de Storybrook?

\- Porque eu sou a Salvadora - Emma respondeu como se fosse óbvio. - Todos que eu conheci até hoje foi por eu ser a Salvadora: Ingrid, August, Neal e Lily.

\- Não Lily - Malévola a interrompeu. - Lily tem um motivo próprio.

\- O que?

Lilith interveio indignada e confusa, olhando para sua mãe, sem conseguir compreender o que estaria acontecendo. Seu olhar deixava claro estar desconfiada de algo, já em um início de irritação, mas Emma a olhou e balançou a cabeça de modo negativo. Isso doía muito em Malévola, toda esta desconfiança, sempre ser tratada como a vilã, como quem estava fazendo tudo errado, mesmo quando era o certo. Tomou coragem e continuou, olhando para a filha:

\- Você me perguntou quem era o seu pai.

Os olhos da garota foram da mãe para David, gesto que foi reproduzido por todas as mulheres naquele ambiente. Claro, ele era o único homem, era a escolha mais óbvia, dadas as palavras de Malévola. Emma era quem parecia mais chocada, mais até do que Mary, porém as reações destoavam da de Regina, pois esta parecia inflamada e capaz de atacar o rapaz a qualquer instante.

\- O que eu fiz?! - David se via perdido.

Ele tinha motivo para se sentir desta forma. Jamais traíra sua esposa, nunca dormira com a dragoa e certamente lembraria se o tivesse feito. O único momento em que ficara a sós com a mulher fora breve, na Floresta Encantada, quando invadira a Fortaleza Proibida a mando de Gold para esconder a Poção de Amor Verdadeiro no estômago do dragão. Agora as coisas pareciam fazer sentido, pois ele disse, iluminado pelo entendimento:

\- Foi a poção de Gold.

Malévola fechou os olhos e pesadas lágrimas rolaram pela sua face. Esse era um momento em sua vida que simplesmente não conseguia, nem juntando toda a sua experiência, toda sua maturidade, jamais conseguiria descrever a forma como se sentia, exceto por uma única frase que latejava em sua cabeça como uma enxaqueca constante, como um tumor que crescia e desejava sair de forma destruidora:

\- Você me violentou.

O peso em tais palavras, a angústia e o desespero as marcavam, porém nada mais descreveria tão bem o que havia acontecido. Regina imediatamente deslizou uma mão sobre as de Malévola, entrelaçando os dedos com bastante carinho, quase como se pudesse transferir a energia necessária para continuar através daquele toque. Porém, esta explicação não era clara o suficiente para todos os presentes, ainda restavam algumas dúvidas, especialmente para os que não compreendiam tão bem sobre magia.

\- Espera… - Emma precisava de um tempo. - Você está dizendo…

Regina não deixou que a pergunta se concretizasse, então interpelou pela dragoa:

\- Sim, é isso que ela está dizendo. Lilith foi concebida devido à Poção de Amor Verdadeiro que ficou alojada dentro do corpo de Malévola.

Então ela parou e seus olhos foram para Lily, quase em um pedido de desculpas, depois para Malévola, como se perguntasse se poderia continuar, ao que aqueles olhos azuis a respondiam sem precisar de nenhuma palavra. Regina continuou:

\- Lily é filha de Mary e David tanto quanto você, Emma, porém também é filha de Mal. Isso explica porque ela não tem nada a ver com a mãe, exceto por ser um meio-dragão.

Agora era Lilith quem ficava muito, muito irritada. Ela se levantava do sofá e começava a gritar e apontar para o casal Charming de uma forma bastante agressiva:

\- Caralho nenhum! Eu não sou filha desses dois filhos da puta que me sequestraram!

\- Sim, você é e tem mais!

Malévola falou mais uma vez, elevando sua voz da única maneira que sabia que calaria a boca da filha e se faria ouvir. Ela então olhou para Mary e continuou, ao mesmo tempo em que David tocava no braço da esposa e esta se desvencilhava de forma bruta, sem esta desviar nem por um instante o olhar do da dragoa:

\- Os bebês… Quando o Aprendiz transferiu as trevas do seu bebê para o ovo, ele não apenas "transferiu" as trevas. Ele trocou os bebês.

Lilith abriu muito os olhos, ao que fitou Emma. A loira, por sua vez, parecia que iria vomitar, tão pálida estava. Malévola então se voltou para ela:

\- Nunca se perguntou porque você tem magia e Mary e David não têm? Você foi a filha que eu gestei. Tanto você quanto Lily são minhas filhas, têm três pais, devido à bagunça que os dois aqui fizeram em trocar os bebês dentro do ovo, porém, se eles nunca tivessem levado o meu ovo, eu teria te criado como minha filha e ninguém jamais precisaria estar passando por isso.

Emma sentiu-se sem chão. Ela foi abaixando e abaixando até sentar no sofá, a boca semi-aberta, sendo muito complicado assimilar tudo que lhe era dito. Aprender que magia existia era fácil comparado com a complexidade de sua própria origem.

\- Eu sou capaz de lidar com muitas coisas - Malévola começou -, mas honestamente não sei como lidar com isso.

Ela parecia que começaria a chorar mais uma vez, parecia estar a ponto de desmoronar e perder a mínima compostura que conseguira reunir, uma vez que já havia começado a falar seus segredos destruidores. Regina então a puxou para um abraço e lançou um olhar para Emma, daquele tipo de olhar que dizia para não fazer nenhuma besteira, e por besteira entendia qualquer coisa bem capaz da loira fazer, quando a Rainha acenou com uma mão e fez com que ela e a dragoa sumissem, indo as duas para o andar de cima da mansão, dentro da suíte principal, sobre a cama.

Malévola chorava de soluçar, algo como nem Regina jamais vira na vida. Ela então consolava a amiga, afagando-a nas costas, nos cabelos, enquanto esta ficava com a cabeça em seu ombro. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer que fosse capaz de apaziguar o sentimento, mas apenas a presença já era alguma coisa para aquecer o seu coração.

A Rainha não parou nem por um instante até que Malévola estivesse mais calma, quando aquela conseguiu perceber uma respiração mais tranquila. Então a apertou contra o seu peito, um gesto que não repetia para muitas pessoas, apenas para as que tinham um lugar especial reservado em seu coração.

\- Você vai ficar aqui esta noite. Eu vou ficar com você. Tudo vai ficar bem - ela disse.

Poderia ser uma mentira ou apenas palavras agradáveis para deixar a dragoa feliz, ao menos confortável, porém, vindas de Regina, tinham um efeito tão confortável quanto seu antigo vício, a gota de Maldição do Sono misturada com água do mar e cogumelos. Ela poderia relaxar ali, se entregar e se sentir protegida, pois a Rainha repetia:

\- Tudo vai ficar bem.

E tudo ficaria bem nos braços dela.

FIM


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

A noite parecia que jamais teria fim. Depois que Malévola e Regina haviam deixado a sala de estar, restava uma sombra, uma treva que passara habitar aquele cômodo, pairando sobre as cabeças de Lilith e Emma. Elas se olharam por algo menos que segundos, ao que a morena se levantou, incomodada demais para continuar ali. Mary ergueu-se também, porém, ao tentar se aproximar da jovem, esta se desvencilhou de forma agressiva:

\- Não me toque!

Seus olhos grandes, muito abertos, revelavam mais do que apenas raiva, havia rancor, angústia, medo. A verdade era que Lily estava apavorada, pois, mais do que nunca, sua existência não fazia qualquer sentido. Forma totalmente diferente de se expressar do que Emma sentia. A loira estava confusa, conseguia ser muito pior do que quando caíra em si que o livro de contos de fada do seu filho era real, este era um nível totalmente novo de absurdo. Sua família estava aumentando mais uma vez, de uma forma que jamais pudera esperar. Então ela e Lily, sua grande amiga de infância eram irmãs, não poderia ser tão ruim assim.

\- Lil, acho que temos que conversar.

Mas a outra não parecia tão interessada assim. Quando Emma se aproximou, a morena a empurrou de forma brusca, os olhos acendendo em amarelo intenso.

\- Saia de perto de mim! Eu não quero saber! - Ela levava as duas mãos à cabeça, como se estivesse confusa. - Não quero saber! Não quero!

Não havia nada que pudesse ser dito naquele momento sobre o que estava se passando, apenas permitiram que a garota deixasse a casa de Regina e seguisse pela rua. Mary e David ficaram olhando, os dois pareciam estar de coração partido, ou pior, a culpa os estava corroendo por dentro. Emma sentia os olhos arderem ao observá-los, mas ela também não queria conversar, não com eles, não agora.

\- Eu preciso… - Ela começou com a voz fraca, hesitante. - Eu preciso ficar longe.

Foi sua vez de deixar a casa e ir para a sua residência. Henry estava acordado na sala, assistindo algum seriado sobre zumbis que havia prometido ver apenas com a mãe. Ele desligou a televisão imediatamente, achando que assim talvez a enganasse, mas o gesto não passou despercebido pela loira. Ela estava apenas cansada demais para reclamar, para brincar ou se importar. Seguiu para a cozinha.

\- Mãe! - Ele notou algo de estranho e foi atrás dela. - Tudo bem? O que minha mãe queria com você e meus avós na casa dela?

Ele soubera da reunião, não poderia ser diferente para que Regina o convencesse a não ir. Emma pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e abriu usando a própria camisa. Estava sendo difícil lidar com aquela nova realidade. Apenas quando sentiu a mão do filho sobre o seu ombro, de uma forma tão carinhosa, é que se viu capaz de falar com os olhos e o nariz ficando muito vermelhos:

\- Eu preciso que você sente. Tenho que te contar uma coisa.

O dia seguinte amanheceu belo, ensolarado, o céu azul e os pássaros cantando na janela. Por um instante, quando o despertador tocou e Emma abriu os olhos, até achou que conseguiria se esquecer do que havia acontecido. Só achou. As lembranças vinham à tona, aquela mulher, o monstro que ela havia matado anos atrás, parecia tão frágil e tão humana. Devia isto a ela, colocar as coisas em ordem, se acertar com Lily. Com este pensamento, se arrumou para o trabalho na delegacia, pegou o fusca amarelo e seguiu para a Granny's, não apenas para tomar o seu café da manhã, mas porque sabia que era onde encontraria Lilith.

A jovem dragoa tomava café lá todos os dias, não apenas pela bebida, nem de longe, pois sempre a estava comparando com as que tomava em Boston ou Nova York, ou em qualquer lugar onde havia morado, mas para ver uma determinada garçonete. Acabou se aproximando de Ruby e atualmente as duas sustentavam um relacinamento que, cada dia mais, seguia para o compromisso que as duas sabiam ser o rumo inevitável e natural. Granny as pegara uma vez se beijando na dispensa.

Quando Emma passou da porta da lanchonete, achou estranho não ver Lilith. Aproximou-se do balcão, Ruby estava ali, enxugando copos.

\- Oi - a loira falou um pouco apreensiva. - Você viu Lily hoje?

O olhar que recebera de volta da loba já era, por si só, uma resposta. Havia uma certa tristeza, receio e cansaço de quem havia passado a noite em claro conversando sobre aquele mesmo assunto. Ela balançou a cabeça, guardou o copo seco e pousou as mãos sobre a superfície da bancada:

\- Ela está descansando. Olha, Emma, eu sei que não é de minha conta e eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por tudo isto estar acontecendo com vocês, mas Lily, neste momento, precisa mesmo é de um tempo e se nos eixos. Ontem ela queria incendiar a cidade, hoje… Eu espero que ela esteja melhor hoje.

\- Eu queria conversar com ela - a xerife se explicou. - Nada disso é culpa dela, ou minha, ou de ninguém além do Autor…

\- Ela culpa seus pais - Ruby a cortou, mas logo se corrigiu. - Pais de vocês duas… Mary e David. Não é fácil para ela aceitar que isto esteja acontecendo.

\- Eu sei e eu quero ajudar. Também não é fácil para mim. Minha vida… Você consegue imaginar como eu me sinto sabendo como teria sido a minha vida se nada disto tivesse acontecido? Minha mãe… - Era difícil admitir. - Ela sempre me pintou como sendo uma princesa e eu fiz a minha paz com isso, mesmo discordando. Mas eu não seria a princesa! Eu seria o dragão! Você faz alguma ideia do que é isso?

\- Faço - a voz da garçonete era dura. - Faço, pois foi como eu me senti quando descobri que eu era o lobo que matava pessoas em minha vila, que matou o meu próprio namorado.

Emma fora pega de surpresa por tais palavras, piscando algumas vezes. Ela sabia, conhecia a história de Red, como pudera se esquecer? Se sentiu mal com isso, havia sido insensível. Quando o pedido de desculpas pensou em sair de seus lábios, Lily surgiu do corredor que levava ao andar de cima. A morena não parecia apenas cansada, havia uma sombra em seu olhar, trevas tão densas e frias como a Salvadora nunca havia observado em nenhum dos vilões que enfrentara.

\- Saia - a voz da dragoa soava profunda, resoluta e sem qualquer margem para argumento.

\- Lily, eu entendo… - Emma tentou conversar, mas a outra não permitira.

\- Saia! - Tornando-se agressiva, a Lilith dava um murro tão forte no balcão que o fazia estremecer.

\- Lil! - Até Ruby ficava assustada com aquele comportamento.

Percebendo que não teria o seu desejo atendido, que a loira não deixaria aquele lugar, a dragoa agarrou o braço dela, fechando os seus dedos como as poderosas garras de dragão, ao que puxou-a para fora da lanchonete, jogando com uma força sobre-humana contra a calçada da varanda.

\- Mas que diabos?! - Emma perguntou se levantando, ainda meio atordoada. Não sabia que a outra poderia ser tão forte. - Eu vim aqui para conversar! E nós precisamos conversar!

Porém a morena não parecia tão aberta ao diálogo. Lilith avançou contra a xerife e esta revidou automaticamente, usando magia, ao que lançou a primeira para longe. Neste ponto, várias pessoas haviam corrido para a rua, inclusive Ruby e Granny. A loba mais velha ligava para a polícia, tudo para evitar que o problema se agravasse.

\- Vadia!

A voz de Lily ecoou furiosa e os seus olhos se acenderam. Ela correu para a pista e logo era envolta pela fumaça negra da transformação. O imenso dragão surgia, rosnando e exibindo os dentes com agressividade. As patas subiam e as garras estavam a mostra, aquela seria uma briga violenta e nada de bom poderia advir.

\- Pare com isso! Eu sou sua irmã! - Emma gritou.

A tentativa era vã, pois logo voavam chamas em sua direção, repelidas através de um escudo de magia. O carro do xerife chegava, sua sirene tocando, o que deixou Lily ainda mais furiosa e fez com que atacasse David assim que viu a espada, a mesma que havia utilizado para matar a sua mãe. Não era fácil lidar com um dragão, pior ainda um que não estava disposto a escutar e assumia apenas a forma escamosa. A Salvadora tentava pensar o que poderia fazer, estava fora de cogitação para ela e para David machucar a moça. Foi quando uma fumaça roxa surgiu e Regina acertou a jovem com um frasco de poção. Era como se fosse perdendo as forças até cair, deitando sobre o asfalto e recobrando sua aparência humana. Lilith continuava enfraquecida, mas muito consciente. Regina parou bem ao lado dela:

\- Eu não vou deixar que você destrua a minha cidade.

\- Você vai ajudar eles? - A jovem não deixava de se irritar. - Achei que estava do lado de minha mãe.

\- Eu estou, diferente de você. Quando você quiser estar ao lado dela, venha a minha casa.

Depois de falar isso, a prefeita se aproximou de Emma e David, enquanto Ruby ia cuidar da namorada.

\- Vocês estão bem? - Regina perguntou.

Antes que viesse a resposta, Lilith gritou de longe, já recuperando mais de seus movimentos e conseguindo se levantar com ajuda:

\- Ela não é um dragão! Nunca será! Ela é uma porra de uma princesinha de vida perfeita! Eu sou um dragão! Eu! Não ela!

Emma chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas David tocou-a gentilmente no braço, ao que seus olhos pediam que a deixasse em paz. O gesto não foi interpretado de forma tão tranquila pela Salvadora, que se desvencilhou. Não estava com muita vontade de ter contato com ele. Desta forma, para acabar com o momento estranho, respondeu a Regina, mantendo algo de sua compostura:

\- Obrigada.

\- O convite é pra você também.

Com esta resposta, a prefeita olhou para trás mais uma vez, tendo certeza de que nenhum dano maior havia sido causado e que Lily se encontrava segura com Ruby. Seus serviços não eram mais necessários e deixou o local seguindo para a sua casa. Emma não estava feliz ou satisfeita, mas precisaria reconhecer que sua irmã recém-descoberta não estava pronta e que não era o momento de forçar. Seguiu então para o seu trabalho, era melhor do que continuar ali, com pessoas curiosas que a observavam depois de todas as coisas que haviam sido atiradas ao vento.

Dentro da mansão, no número cento e oito, a Rainha estava trabalhando em casa, pois não queria ter de sair e deixar sua hóspede sozinha. Ela tentou, se sentando inutilmente diante de pilhas de documentos e um notebook aberto, mas não conseguia se concentrar depois do incidente naquela manhã. Foi então para a cozinha e preparou um chá que levasse camélia e artemísia de dragão. Depois, seguiu para o andar superior, mas não para um dos quartos de visita, ela foi para o próprio quarto. Ela abriu a porta devagar e olhou para dentro, mas não enxergava ninguém ali, não de imediato.

\- Mal?

Foi caminhando, trazendo consigo a xícara da infusão. O fogo da lareira era intenso e, quando chegou mais perto, notou que havia algo sobre o tapete, defronte às chamas. Não fez barulho, sentou-se ali e tocou-a com bastante carinho. Malévola estava deitada no chão, os olhos fixos nas brasas. Era gostoso ficar ali, o calor sempre a deixara confortável em situações ruins.

\- Fiz chá.

A voz de Regina era também aconchegante, ao que a dragoa sentou-se e pegou a caneca. Sem mais uma palavra durante vários instantes, ficou ali, lado a lado, bebericando o líquido que queimaria os lábios de um humano comum, mas que, para ela, era uma temperatura agradável.

\- Obrigada - disse finalmente.

As duas miravam a lareira, mãos aos lados do corpo, pontas dos dedos que se tocavam, se arrastavam e, por fim, entrelaçavam. O silêncio era total, exceto pelo crepitar das chamas. Malévola precisava se curar do que havia acontecido, precisava de forças, para o que contava com a ajuda de Regina. Já a Rainha, esta não sentia apenas obrigação em ajudar, era um prazer, pela amiga, pela antiga amante.

Dias se passaram, não muitos, apenas o suficiente. Foi isso que levou Emma finalmente a aceitar o convite de Regina e bater em sua porta naquela noite.

\- Estava imaginando quando viria - a prefeita falou de imediato, não deixando que a xerife se sentisse constrangida.

Realmente, havia levado tempo, mais do que gostaria, para começar a se ver capaz de aceitar toda aquela história. Não fora tão diferente quanto da primeira vez, porém Mary e David não haviam lhe dado espaço para aceitar, sempre um problema atrás do outro, sendo levada por um portal para a Floresta Encantada, sua mãe forçara a aproximação e ela acabou cedendo. Desta vez conseguia ser ainda mais delicado, havia uma irmã, a violência, um homicídio, se matar um dragão fosse homicídio. Regina ao menos entendia e tentava deixá-la mais confortável com a situação. Andando pela casa, em direção a sala de jantar, lá estava Lily, uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Não haveria como negar que eram parecidas. As duas se olharam por instantes, mas não disseram nada.

\- Onde está… Malévola? - Emma perguntou para a anfitriã, ainda um pouco perdida em como deveria chamar a dragoa.

\- Saiu ontem para caçar, não vai voltar por uns dois dias - Lilith respondeu antes que a outra pudesse. Era uma questão de desafiar, de mostrar que ela a conhecia melhor.

Por sua vez, Regina, que estava na biblioteca da casa, voltava com um grande livro em mãos. Aquele não era o momento para ficar prestando atenção nas brigas das duas irmãs, mas sim de cumprir com a sua promessa de ajudar. A peça era coberta com o que pareciam ser escamas, devendo ser manuseada com cuidado para não cortar um dedo. Colocou-o sobre a mesa, diante das visitas:

\- Malévola não está e isto vai ser bom para que vocês duas possam conversar um pouco e ler. Diz respeito a ambas.

Sobre a capa escura, mas sem uma cor muito definida, era possível ver as letras bordadas em fios de ouro que formavam as palavras "Enciclopédia dos Dragões". Emma era mais curiosa e, enquanto Lily apenas observava, ela foi quem abriu o livro para ver a primeira página. Uma caligrafia excessivamente rebuscada e cursiva, fina e de uma leveza que só achou ser possível com máquinas, trazia as seguintes palavras "Para a minha querida Rainha. M.". Aquele havia sido um presente de Malévola para Regina.

\- A leitura será bastante elucidativa, eu acho - a prefeita falou. - Eu o li há anos e este livro me ajudou a tirar muitas dúvidas sobre dragões. Sobre vocês.

A forma de falar demonstrava a certeza da mulher de que as duas ali eram da mesma espécie, filhas de uma dragoa, e que deveriam conhecer suas origens. Isto não agradou muito Lilith, que fez um ruído de desdém e disse:

\- Ela não é um dragão.

\- Ela é - a Rainha rebateu. - Tanto quanto você. Vocês duas têm a mesma mãe, a mesma família, então parem com esta competição e aceitem, pelo bem de cada uma. Não acham que Malévola já sofreu o bastante? Ou estão achando que só vocês têm problemas?

\- Eu nunca… - Lily começou, mas a outra continuou a falar e a interrompeu.

\- Você acha mesmo que foi fácil para ela contar o que contou? Admitir tudo aquilo? Ela fez isso não por ela, mas por vocês! Então o mínimo que vocês podem fazer é dar algo em retorno.

Com essas palavras tão duras, Regina apontou para o livro e então deixou a sala, abrindo espaço para que as irmãs pudessem ter sua privacidade e liberdade de estudar sozinhas. Emma olhou para Lily, que ainda não parecia contente, embora o sermão tivesse efeito para fazê-la ficar calada e não discutir. A loira disse:

\- Ela está certa. Nós deveríamos ler - em sua mente, não iria diferir em nada de quando leu o Once Upon a Time de Henry.

\- Leia você. Eu estou fora.

Até o tom agressivo havia se tornado mais brando, mas não acompanhara os gestos. Lilith deixou a casa, saindo antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse impedi-la, não que alguém fosse tentar. Emma, por sua vez, suspirou, pegando o livro com delicadeza e indo para a cozinha, onde Regina estava fazendo lasanha.

\- Eu vou indo. Vou levar o livro - mas logo acrescentou. - Eu vou fazer com que ela leia.

\- Espero que sim - a prefeita respondeu colocando a travessa no forno.

A verdade era que até para a Rainha estava sendo difícil, Malévola era fácil de agradar, contudo, devido a todos estes problemas, a prefeita se sujeitava a mais do que gostaria, inclusive estripar os animais que a dragoa trazia para o jantar.

Emma balançou a cabeça e deixou a casa, seguindo para a sua própria residência. Poderia jurar que vira uma sombra negra passando pelo céu, mas, como era muito tarde, não teria certeza do que se tratava ou se era apenas uma nuvem carregada.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Regina, um imenso dragão pousava no jardim. A morena foi correndo para receber a outra, ao que se deparou com um veado morto aos pés da besta. Pelo visto a caçada havia sido proveitosa, por isso retornara mais cedo do que o previsto. Sendo envolvida em fumaça negra, Malévola aparecia em sua forma humana, sangue escorrendo de seus lábios, tingindo a blusa social branca de vermelho vivo. Era o que se esperaria da visão de uma vampira.

\- Você tem uma mancha - a prefeita comentou sorrindo e indicando o canto da própria boca.

\- E você é adorável.

A voz de Malévola era leve, agradável e divertida. Voar e caçar lhe faziam muito bem, não somente por poder esticar as asas, como lhe fazia bem a alma. Era a sua forma de poder superar o que havia passado. Da penúltima vez, quando perdera Briar Rose, se entupira de entorpecentes, da última, quando seu ovo foi sequestrado, tivera décadas para passar sob a Torre do Relógio e refletir. Agora era hora de aplicar uma nova técnica e nada como sangue quente de veado.

Em sua casa, Emma rumou para a sala de estar e colocou o livro sobre a mesa de centro. Henry saía da cozinha trazendo consigo uma tigela de cereais, ao que parou em seu caminho e mirou a mãe de forma intrigada. Acabou mudando de curso e, ficando ao lado dela, olhava a capa do livro.

\- Minha avó que te deu? - Ele perguntou.

Por um instante, Emma ficou confusa, até que entendeu que ele não estava se referindo a Mary Margaret. Era estranho pensar que agora o rapaz tinha mais uma avó e que, pelo visto, para ele não era nem de longe tão difícil quanto para ela. Pelo contrário, ele parecia estar aceitando de uma forma que ela sentisse ser tudo muito natural. Sorriu para o filho e respondeu:

\- Não, foi Regina, o livro é dela. Acho que ela quer que eu e Lily tenhamos um momento juntas, sei lá, algo para nos conectar e obrigar a interagir.

\- Talvez funcione.

Henry abriu o livro e começou a passar as páginas. Havia diversos desenhos bastante detalhados de anatomia e ciências, ele sabia que precisaria ler com cuidado para entender direito do que se tratava. Fechou e tocou no ombro da mãe com carinho.

\- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Você é a Salvadora, no final das contas - ele disse.

\- Não, eu não acho que eu seja - ela duvidava de si própria. - Lily deveria ser a Salvadora, ela é a filha de Snow White e Prince Charming, ela é que deveria ter quebrado a Maldição das Trevas.

\- Mas foi você quem quebrou.

\- Porque todas as minhas trevas foram passadas para ela.

\- Acha que não pode ser a Salvadora apenas porque é a filha de Malévola? Você também é resultado de Amor Verdadeiro - Henry a lembrava.

\- Eu não sei, garoto… - Emma comentou sentando no sofá e colocando a cabeça nas mãos. - Isso é muito bagunçado.

\- Hey! - Tentava animá-la. - Eu sou filho da Rainha Má e estou muito bem! Como alguém que tem conhecimento de causa e que teve duas mães, eu te digo.

Aquele sorriso, a confiança de Henry era tanta que chegava a ser contagiante e a deixava feliz. Emma então o puxou e o abraçou apertado. Queria muito acreditar naquelas palavras, que tudo daria certo, mas, primeiro, precisava perdoar David e Mary, perdoar a si mesma, para depois poder estar livre para conquistar de volta Lily e, quem mais havia se ferido em toda esta história, Malévola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Mary Margaret chegou na delegacia naquela manhã levando uma cesta com tortinhas de chocolate. Não era o dia de David estar trabalhando, de fato, ele estava tentando dar a Emma mais espaço e por isso evitava ficar sozinho com ela na delegacia. Foi a oportunidade perfeita para a morena fazer a sua própria tentativa de reaproximação com a filha. Entrando no recinto, já via a mais nova sentada à sua mesa, comendo salgadinhos no almoço enquanto assistia vídeos engraçados de animais no celular.

\- Eu sabia que você estaria a fim de comer besteira, então eu trouxe doce - ela falou tentando ser o mais simpática possível.

Imediatamente, sendo um pouco assustada pela presença repentina de alguém ali, a xerife tirou os dois pés de cima da mesa e arrumou a própria postura, escondendo a comida na gaveta. Falou um tanto constrangida:

\- Achei que você fosse estar com Neal.

\- Nah… Hoje David fica com ele, vim ver a minha filha.

Agora o momento, se possível, ficava ainda mais desconfortável. Emma desviou os olhos para o chão, para as paredes, para a torta, que parecia deliciosa. Como seria capaz de falar com aquela pessoa que tanto a acolhera, tratara bem desde que havia chegado em Storybrook, antes mesmo de saber que eram parentes, explicar como estava se sentindo? Ela queria, queria conversar, desabafar, mas estava difícil defender os seus pais depois de tantas decisões erradas. Mary pareceu perceber o que se passava em sua mente, ao que falou:

\- Não há nada que eu possa te dizer e que vá mudar o que aconteceu. Eu estou tão… Eu também estou sofrendo com isso.

As duas se olharam um momento e Emma então percebeu, naqueles olhos tão claros, que ela não estava sozinha. Mary e David também foram pegos de surpresa, também haviam perdido algo e sido machucados pelos acontecimentos do destino. A mão da morena estava sobre a mesa e foi preciso muita coragem para que a Salvadora a cobrisse com os próprios dedos, dando uma apertada de leve.

\- Eu estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso - ela disse.

\- Eu sei, e eu e seu pai não pedimos mais do que isso - a outra respondeu. - Eu só quero a minha filha de volta, minhas duas filhas - não deixou de acrescentar. - Nós erramos com Malévola, erramos duas vezes e de forma muito rude. Não quero que as coisas fiquem desta forma, me deixe fazer o que eu posso para corrigir.

Quando Emma começava a sentir as lágrimas quentes que desejavam sair, escutaram um som, o inconfundível som de um rugido. Por um segundo, a Salvadora achou se tratar de algo como o Chernabog, mas logo um frio lhe correu pela espinha e lembrou a que deveria realmente pertencer. Mary deve ter chegado a mesma conclusão, pois ela foi a primeira a correr para fora da delegacia. No meio da rua, o dragão negro de muitos chifres batia a cauda de forma contínua no chão, abrindo um buraco no asfalto recém-colocado pela prefeita. Um lobo gigante estava defronte, latindo e uivando, tratando como um diálogo entre as feras. Pelo visto, Ruby estava tentando acalmar Lily, mas sem surtir muito efeito.

\- Lilith! - Mary gritou não muito longe. - Por favor, vamos conversar!

Mas sua presença pareceu apenas fazer com que tivesse ainda mais raiva. A dragoa então atirou chamas contra a princesa, ao que coube a Emma usar de sua magia para conjurar um escudo de metal. A proteção não durou muito tempo, fogo de dragão também possui propriedades mágicas. Precisou que Ruby intervisse e mordesse a namorada em sua cauda para que parasse com o ataque, antes que as machucasse de verdade. Lilith rugiu de novo e foi para atacar a loba, sem haver percebido de quem se tratava, mas parou quando a viu. Foi o momento perfeito para Mary tentar de novo:

\- É só conversar! Ninguém está pedindo mais do que isso! Só uma chance de sentar e conversar!

Lily abriu a boca e a bola de fogo começava a se formar. Emma desconfiava que suas habilidades não seriam o suficiente se fosse um ataque intenso e Ruby estava também correndo um grande risco.

Uma sombra caiu do céu tão veloz e pesada que fez o chão estremecer. Um segundo dragão negro, cujos olhos eram verdes como os de um gato, pousou derrubando o outro. O primeiro rosnou, claramente incomodado pela intervenção, mas o recém-chegado rugiu alto e feroz. Lily recuou o corpo. Elas estavam ali conversando, uma língua que apenas os seus ouvidos poderiam decifrar. Seja lá o que Malévola falou, fez suficiente efeito para que a filha desistisse, ainda que sua voz não parasse com ruídos guturais e silvos. A mais velha então ergueu o corpo, ficando apenas sobre as patas traseiras, ao que abriu as asas e parecia muito maior e mais assustadora. Emma se perguntava como ela pudera ser capaz de matar algo tão forte, tão belo.

Finalmente Lilith desistiu, ao que recobrou sua forma humana mais uma vez. Diante do dragão, ela parecia tão pequena, se passava até por indefesa. Malévola fechou as asas e pousou as patas dianteiras no chão, ao que balançou a cabeça em um aceno positivo. A morena fez um som de desdém, além de torcer o lábio bastante contrariada. Cruzando os braços, caminhou até Mary Margaret e Emma, ao que disse para a primeira:

\- Tá.

Parecia que o natal da antiga princesa havia acabado de chegar, pois ela abriu um imenso sorriso com a notícia. Voltou-se então para a dragoa e disse:

\- Obrigada!

Malévola acenou com a cabeça assentindo e depois voou para longe dali. Era a sua forma de falar que quem deveria assumir o comando naquele momento era Mary. Snow se via feliz e sabia que era a sua grande oportunidade de tentar fazer alguma coisa, não poderia errar. Enquanto pensava com cuidado em suas próximas palavras, Lily interrompeu seu raciocínio:

\- Aceito ler o livro com vocês, ou sei lá o que.

Mary não entendeu do que se tratava, ao que olhou para Emma. A loira então explicou:

\- Regina nos deu um livro, acho que Malévola deu a ela, eu não sei, é uma enciclopédia.

\- Bem, então vocês duas devem sentar para ler, não? - Snow respondeu.

Não era exatamente o que tinha em mente, mas, se Lily estava ao menos se dispondo a algo e a iniciativa vinha dela própria, melhor agarrar o que a sorte lhe dava. Desta forma, acompanhou as duas filhas até a casa de Emma, onde o livro as esperava ainda na mesinha de centro da sala.

\- Eu vou preparar alguma coisa na cozinha - tratou logo de deixar as duas sozinhas.

Emma olhou para a irmã, mas esta mirava tudo ao redor. Mesmo estando as duas morando na mesma cidade e sendo velhas amigas, nunca havia sido convidada para conhecer a nova casa e isto a irritava um pouco. Onde estaria a sua antiga relação? Não passou despercebido pela xerife, que logo se encaminhava para o sofá e posicionava o livro aberto diante de ambas, como num convite. Lily olhou para o livro, o móvel, então foi se sentar também, as pernas abertas só pelo prazer de incomodar com o gesto espaçoso.

\- Estou fazendo isso por minha mãe - ela disse.

Não havia novidade alguma nesta informação. Lilith sempre fora uma mentirosa compulsiva, alguém inclinada a fazer tudo que pudesse ser errado, porém, em Storybrook, assumira uma nova face, a de dragão. Enquanto tal, tinha um apreço e um cuidado extremo, uma proteção com a única pessoa que sabia, até então, ser sua família. Malévola era tudo para a jovem e por isso ela faria qualquer coisa por sua mãe, até sentar para ler o maldito livro.

\- Eu sei - Emma respondeu.

Foi a morena quem tomou a iniciativa de abrir a capa, passar a folha de rosto, o índice, seguindo para o primeiro capítulo.

 _Capítulo 01: Dracul_

 _Dragões são criaturas místicas dotadas de capacidades sobrenaturais e inteligência acima dos humanos._

\- Nenhuma novidade - Lily comentou rindo.

A forma desdenhosa de falar era a mais sutil que a dragoa conhecia para se colocar acima dos demais, especialmente da Salvadora. Esta optou por apenas ignorar e continuou lendo o capítulo, passando as páginas e admirando os desenhos feitos tão cuidadosamente a mão. Era impressionante o quanto uma espécie que ela até então achava não diferir em nada de animais poderia ser tão evoluída e organizada.

 _Capítulo 03: Raças_

 _Os dragões dividem-se em tantas raças quantas é possível contar. Os diferentes dragões podem juntar-se e obter filhotes tais quais um dos pais ou diferentes de ambos, ou ainda formar uma identidade totalmente nova. Desta maneira, abaixo algumas das raças mais antigas e que merecem maior destaque, seja pela força, magia, agilidade ou inteligência:_

\- Agora sim! - Lilith se empolgou. - Passa tudo e vai para os negros.

Emma olhou para a irmã de uma forma a reprovar toda aquela ansiedade. Queria ler o livro inteiro. A dragoa fez uma cara aborrecida e teve que esperar enquanto a loira ia lendo cada uma das raças, observando as imagens, as particularidades de cada um.

\- Não sabia que existiam tantos - ela comentou.

\- Você não sabe nada. Não é a toa que ela quis que lesse o livro - Lily não deixou de alfinetar.

\- Ela ordenou a leitura a você também - a xerife também era esperta.

Não falaram mais nada até chegar em uma das últimas categorias.

 _Dragão Negro:_

 _Esta raça é particularmente versada em magias das trevas, sendo por muitos considerada a mais poderosa de todas neste ramo._

\- Ela fez por merecer o título de Mistress of All Evil - a morena sorria enquanto comentava.

\- Ela não me parece mais tão feliz com o termo - Emma pontuou. - Acho que ela mudou muito desde que você apareceu.

A expressão de Lily se tornou séria, observando a irmã detidamente, procurando se haveria ali alguma armadilha, porém não encontrou nada que devesse se preocupar, ao menos por hora. Era estranho, depois de suas recentes brigas, parecia que a loira estava cedendo ou reconhecendo algo a Lilith e este era motivo para desconfiar, especialmente quando a última tanto a atacava, tentando excluí-la de sua família de todas as formas possíveis.

 _Capítulo 04: Anatomia_

 _A anatomia draconiana assemelha-se a dos répteis. O corpo é coberto de escamas praticamente impenetráveis, duras como diamantes. A cabeça conta com um focinho, dentes afiados que podem ter até três fileiras, grandes olhos de cores variadas e capacidade para enxergar com pouca a nenhuma luz, além de chifres que variam em tamanho e quantidade. O pescoço é longo, de tamanho também variável por espécie. O tronco é robusto e armazena fortes pulmões que contam com a capacidade de, além de inspirar e expirar ar, também expelir o sopro na forma de fogo, água fervente ou ácido. Outro órgão de destaque é o estômago, pois dragões não necessitam de comida ou água para sobreviver. Uma vez que se encontrem sem alimentos, é possível entrar num estado semelhante a hibernação ou permanecerem acordados com um custo mínimo de energia durante muitas décadas, até adquirirem novos nutrientes. Nas costas ficam as estruturas das asas, responsáveis pelo voo. Tanto as mãos quanto os pés possuem quantidade de dedos variantes e garras afiadas, cuja composição é semelhante às escamas. Por fim, a cauda, que o torna tão letal de frente quanto de costas, é totalmente maleável, como o corpo de uma serpente, perfeita para chicotear e destruir._

\- Isso explica muita coisa - Emma deixou escapar.

\- Tipo? - A outra quis saber.

Não era um tema que a Salvadora estivesse muito satisfeita em abordar, pelo contrário, adoraria esquecer. Acabou se vendo forçada a falar por alto:

\- Como ela passou quase trinta anos sob a cidade.

Ainda que a culpa de tal fato devesse repousar inteiramente sobre Regina, Emma não deixava de se sentir mal cada vez que lembrava que fora ela quem assassinara a dragoa em busca do ovo com a fórmula de Amor Verdadeiro. Além disso, refletindo que fora tudo em vão e que apenas servira para ajudar Gold em seus objetivos torpes, a deixava ainda pior. O silêncio dominou o ambiente e as duas retomaram à leitura.

 _Capítulo 05: Chamas_

 _As chamas deste capítulo são muito menos as assopradas e mais as que habitam a alma dos dragões. Em seu coração, movendo sua força de vontade, sua energia vital, está este fogo que queima de forma praticamente incessante. Quando utiliza de toda a magia de seu sangue de uma única vez, existe a possibilidade, numa tentativa do corpo refrear o impulso auto-destrutivo, o dragão pode acabar expelindo estas chamas em ato involuntário. Quando isto ocorre, ele se torna fraco, perde completamente toda a magia que houver em seu ser, sendo obrigado a mudar sua forma física para outra criatura, uma que não seja composta de feitiçaria. Geralmente acabam assumindo como salamandras, serpentes ou até humanos. Ficam impossibilitados de praticar qualquer mágica, inclusive voltar ao corpo original, enquanto não reabsorverem o fogo de seu coração. É também quando se tornam mais vulneráveis a caçadores, ainda que o traço da imortalidade persista._

Mary entrou na sala com uma bandeja de sanduíches e duas garrafas de cerveja já abertas, colocando tudo sobre a mesa de centro. Era bom ver que as duas moças estavam se dando bem, ao menos pareciam estar entretidas com a leitura. Precisava reconhecer que Malévola fizera algo muito certo ali. Acabou espiando por cima e lendo um pouco daquela página em que estavam.

\- Então foi isso o que aconteceu - comentou.

Tanto Emma quanto Lily ergueram os rostos ao mesmo tempo, em gestos totalmente iguais, para olhar a mulher com expressões confusas. Mary ficou um tanto constrangida por ter atrapalhado aquele momento:

\- Desculpem, não queria distrair vocês! - Tratou de dizer logo.

\- Como assim "foi isso que aconteceu? - Lilith não deixaria de lado.

A relutância de Snow jamais seria superior a um pedido feito por sua filha, especialmente uma que havia acabado de recuperar e estava fazendo de tudo para construir laços:

\- Bem… Quando Malévola foi derrotada pelo Rei Estevão, ela incendiou toda uma floresta próxima a Fortaleza Proibida, onde se deu a grande batalha entre os dois. O fogo era tão intenso que uma árvore permaneceu queimando por quase duas décadas e ninguém mais viu a feiticeira. Claro que depois ela retornou e as chamas da árvore sumiram, então eu acho que foi isso daí que houve, mas não tenho muita certeza. Eu era muito nova quando isso aconteceu, só sei o que me contaram. Do jeito como as coisas são, é capaz de ter muito mais nesta história do que pensamos saber.

Com esta reflexão, ela deixou as duas irmãs mais uma vez. Emma sentia como se tivesse engolido algo muito amargo. A expressão "impulso auto-destrutivo" estava queimando em sua mente, como a árvore. Algo muito sinistro haveria se dado naquela época e talvez nunca fossem capazes de descobrir.

 _Capítulo 07: Sociedade_

 _A organização básica dos dragões em sociedade é a formação de ninhos. O termo "ninho" refere-se não apenas a família próxima, aos genitores, proles, consortes e irmãos, mas também significa aqueles com os quais se escolhe conviver. O conceito de "família" é muito fluido na sociedade draconiana, devendo ser considerado como algo pessoal. Desta forma, prefere-se utilizar "ninho" por ser entendido e avaliado por muitos da espécie como "a família que se escolhe ter". Ainda assim, a maior parte dos dragões prefere viver sozinha devido a sua tendência natural de acumular riquezas pelo simples prazer de estocar. São criaturas que dificilmente compreendem o significado de partilha._

 _O relacionamento com os humanos é algo conturbado, devido ao contexto histórico. Há poucos relatos de dragões vivendo em forma humana ou entre humanos e, geralmente quando o fazem, é com o intuito de se esconder para sobreviverem. Tendem a evitá-los ou, em caso de necessidade, não hesitam em matar. Possuem tanto apreço pela humanidade quanto estes por ovelhas. Assim, o relacionamento com humanos nunca foi visto com bons olhos ou incentivado, pelo contrário, é recriminado, pois rebaixa aos dragões se envolverem com criaturas inferiores._

\- "Criaturas inferiores" - Lily fez questão de frisar.

Mas a provocação não alcançava Emma. A loira estava bastante pensativa e a outra percebeu isso, deixando de lado a brincadeira de mau gosto. A verdade era que as duas estavam pensando a mesma coisa: havia mais nelas de dragão durante toda a sua vida do que jamais haviam cogitado. Enquanto pessoas que cresceram sem os seus genitores, vivendo em lares temporários ou famílias adotivas, tais experiências haviam contribuído para moldar toda sua noção de relacionamentos interpessoais, para pautar tais laços muito mais sobre o afeto do que no sangue. Depois disso tudo, era estranho saber que uma dragoa as queria juntas.

"A família que se escolhe ter" significava que elas poderiam decidir sobre serem irmãs ou não, desde que isto as fizesse felizes. No final, parecia que Malévola entendia muito mais a respeito de não colocar pressão na vida alheia do que Mary ou David.

 _Capítulo 08: Comunicação_

 _O corpo dos dragões, tal qual répteis, não possui capacidade de fala como os humanos estão acostumados, ficando esta restrita apenas a quando optam por assumir forma humana. A comunicação não ocorre através de voz, mas de grunidos, como animais de grande porte. É uma língua própria e que possui significado apenas entre os de sua espécie, não sendo muito elaborada, mas suficiente para diálogos imprescindíveis a distância. Há, no entanto, uma segunda forma de comunicação muito mais eloquente, porém demanda uma certa abertura. Os dragões juntam as cabeças, fazendo com as testas se toquem, o que os torna capaz de conversar telepaticamente não apenas com os de sua espécie, como também com quaisquer seres vivos que possuam um cérebro suficientemente desenvolvido, pois as ondas mentais transpassam qualquer barreira de linguagem. Independente disso, uma vez que sejam versados no idioma humano, conseguem entender perfeitamente apenas de escutar._

\- Você tem que aprender isso - Lily falou terminando a sua cerveja.

Era a primeira vez que a morena dizia algo que não só até era agradável, mas também significava estar aceitando, reconhecendo Emma de volta. Parecia que uma trégua estava sendo firmada ali. Ela olhou para a irmã e ergueu a garrafa vazia, ao que a Salvadora moveu a mão e estava cheia novamente. Não eram a melhor dupla do mundo, mas aquele já era um começo. A loira pegou também a sua bebida e as duas fizeram os vidros tilintar.

\- Olha, sua parte agora! - A morena apontou.

 _Capítulo 09: Magia_

 _Os dragões são criaturas eminentemente mágicas. É a magia que lhes dá vida, que lhes permite não apenas respirar, mas existir, sendo algo tão arraigado em seu ser que é impossível dissociar um do outro. Os relatos de viajantes que cruzaram as fronteiras entre universos e foram até Mundos Sem Magia tornam-se inconclusivos, pois enquanto alguns falam que os dragões são capazes de preservar um certo poder mágico nesses lugares, nada muito relevante, outros narram a total incapacidade de manter sua forma draconiana, sendo forçados a mudar, seja para humano ou qualquer animal, ou até mesmo casos de uma morte lenta e dolorosa pela falta do seu fator de vida. Outra questão que vale ser apontada é que, ainda que a mágica corra em suas veias e seja a base de sua existência, nem todos os dragões são capazes de canalizá-la e utilizá-la ao seu bem-prazer como os bruxos. De fato, a maioria dos dragões abomina e sempre abominou a espécie humana para desejar assumir sua forma e, assim, poder praticar feitiçaria._

\- Nunca sair de Storybrook. Parece mais uma sentença - Lilith não ficava feliz com isso. - Ao menos você se deu bem, não perde muito atravessando a fronteira.

\- Eu perco toda a minha magia também - Emma respondeu sem entender porque para ela seria menos pior.

\- Minha mãe morreria se atravessasse.

Esta era uma possibilidade ainda incerta, mas que ninguém gostaria de testar. O que tornava possível a ambas irmãs poderem atravessar a fronteira e terem vivido no mundo sem magia era o fato de não serem dragões puros, uma vez que não era certo o que lhes poderia acontecer de outra maneira. Para tanto precisavam agradecer a descendência humana, que não era de todo um mal.

 _Capítulo 10: Sopro_

 _O "sopro" é a forma como é chamado o produto expelido exclusivamente pelos dragões através de sua boca. Pode ser de três diferentes componentes, variando pela espécie: Fogo, água fervente ou ácido. Sua formação se dá nos pulmões, seguindo por todo o canal respiratório até a garganta e liberado pela boca. É possível assoprar pelo nariz, mas não é algo realizado por mero hábito. O sopro não se trata de materiais comuns. Seu poder de destruição é imenso comparado com os mesmos elementos em sua forma comum, por contar com um adicional de magia. A exemplo do caso do fogo, com uma mágica forte e temperatura inimaginável, pode queimar por anos, décadas, não sendo apagado até mesmo por água. Sua capacidade é tanta que pode, inclusive, destruir feitiçarias._

\- Quem será que ganha num combate, eu ou você? - A morena brincou.

\- Malévola - Emma respondeu acabando por rir com a pergunta. - Ela nunca deixaria que nos enfrentássemos. Além disso, ela tem magia e a forma de dragão.

\- A grande mamãe dragoa não deixaria os bebês lutarem… Isso não tem graça - mas a frase tinha e as duas davam risada.

Mais sanduíches eram comidos e as garrafas de cerveja eram encerradas. Precisavam se concentrar na leitura.

 _Capítulo 11: Voo_

 _Embora possuam corpo avantajado e músculos robustos, a estrutura óssea dos dragões não é densa, sendo semelhante às aves. Desta forma, contam com formidável habilidade para voo. A magia também possui papel importante neste aspecto, pois, presente em seu sangue, impede que os ossos sofram danos, bem como auxilia a se manterem no ar muito mais do que as asas._

\- Chato.

Foi o único comentário de Lily sem ter mais qualquer interesse sobre as suas habilidades no ar. Passou logo para o capítulo seguinte.

 _Capítulo 12: Artemisia dracunculus_

 _O estragão, cujo nome original é artemísia de dragão, é uma erva bastante apreciada pela espécie, contendo diversas propriedades. Seu uso mais comum é recreativo, causando uma sensação de alegria, até euforia, quando cheirada em sua forma natural ou ressecada. Pode ser também utilizada para a produção de perfumes ou como chá, associada com outras ervas, sendo um calmante eficaz para energizar um dragão esgotado ou triste._

\- Quero! - A dragoa disparou de uma vez.

\- Será que faria efeito em mim? - Emma se perguntou.

\- Eu não sei, Regina deve ter, ela tem de tudo no cofre - Lily ia ficando empolgada.

\- Mas vamos provar apenas o chá, parece ser mais seguro.

\- A última vez que você me disse isso de "mais seguro" acabou dançando de blusa e calcinha sobre a mesa depois de fumar um baseado e encher a cara de cerveja.

\- Ninguém precisa escutar esta história! - A Salvadora ficava bastante constrangida fazendo um gesto em direção a cozinha, onde Mary estava faxinando.

Entendendo a mensagem de que a loira pretendia manter a mãe sem conhecimento deste assunto, Lilith apenas riu enquanto virava a página mais uma vez e sua expressão mudava. Fechou o livro de imediato, fazendo um pouco de barulho.

\- Não, não e não! - Ela disse, levantando-se do sofá.

\- Por que não? Não quer saber como nós duas nascemos? - Emma ficava confusa. - Eu sei que não foi legal estudar educação sexual na escola e que não vai ser legal agora também, mas podemos descobrir algo sobre a gente, né?

\- É, só que eu sei como eu transo, eu sei como todos os bilhões de humanos transam e fazem bebês - Lily argumentou. - É diferente quando só existem dois dragões em praticamente todo o universo, porque aí eu vou ler não é "como os dragões transam" é "como a minha mãe transa" e isso já é informação demais. Já basta eu ter saído de um ovo!

\- O ovo era meu, na verdade - a xerife tentava ajudar com uma brincadeira. - Se te ajudar, pense que você foi originalmente concebida por Mary e David.

\- Isso é pior! - A outra elevou a voz exasperada.

Enquanto isso, diante de um comprido espelho na casa da prefeita, Malévola ria assistindo às duas garotas enquanto tomava uma taça de vinho. Regina entrou no quarto e escutava aquele som, o que era um bom indicativo.

\- O que estamos comemorando? - Perguntou, ao que logo mirava o espelho e entendia. - Espiando suas filhas?

\- Elas estão tendo a mesma dificuldade que você teve quando te dei o livro.

\- Não sei do que está falando - a voz da Rainha era séria, porém logo escondia o rosto fazendo surgir para si uma outra taça de vinho, ao que bebia um gole.

\- Ah não? - A dragoa a desafiava erguendo uma sobrancelha de forma desafiante. - Como era que dizia mesmo? "Dragões são criaturas…"

Mas Regina avançou para perto da loira, cobrindo os lábios dela com um dedo.

\- Shii… - Falou sorrindo, sentindo que as suas bochechas ficavam avermelhadas só de pensar como aquela frase continuava. - Eu lembro desta parte.

Malévola então removeu delicadamente aquela mão, envolvendo-a na própria, ao que respondeu:

\- Claro, não bastou ler o livro, eu tive que te mostrar. Você era curiosa, queria saber tudo sobre dragões.

\- E você foi tão amável em me mostrar.

A conversa aos poucos tinha o tom de voz reduzido, uma sensualidade que era característica da dragoa, a qual a Rainha recebia e correspondia muito bem. Os olhares se sustentavam, aquele azul tão forte e profundo, por vezes deixava escapar um lampejo verde, sinal que Regina sabia muito bem o que significava. A morena passou de leve a língua nos lábios cuidadosamente tingidos de vermelho.

\- Você já bebeu demais - ela disse puxando a mão de volta.

Pegou então a taça vazia que Malévola segurava. Era melhor parar por ali, estava adentrando em um terreno muito perigoso, por um caminho que conhecera antes e não havia terminado nada bem.

Tão logo começou a virar o corpo, uma mão a envolveu pela cintura, puxando-a para perto. Foi automático para Regina se virar, ao que a loira tocou-a no rosto, seguindo com os dedos para nuca, até que a trouxe mais para si e a beijou nos lábios. Foi uma sensação quente, gostosa, que estremecia todo o seu corpo. A lembrança, a saudade a dominava, até que a Rainha cedeu. Seu corpo ficou mole e soltou os copos, ao que suas mãos levantavam, cobrindo as costas da dragoa até os ombros.

Havia cacos de vidro no chão, vinho espalhado pelo tapete, mas nada disto importava. Era o mesmo sentimento de poder respirar quando estava na Floresta Encantada, estava em seu porto seguro, em sua casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Os dias que se seguiram à confusão na Granny's foram um tanto ruins para a família. Quando Lily estava chegando na lanchonete, Regina estava na rua, avaliando os buracos na via principal. Era muito mais complicado lidar com a destruição neste mundo do que na Floresta Encantada. Um caminhão de cimento estava a postos e alguns empreiteiros, comandados por Leroy, já organizavam como fariam para preencher as crateras e depois cobrir de asfalto. Vendo a jovem, a Prefeita se distanciou e foi até ela, um sorriso simpático, que imediatamente ligou o alerta de Lilith para más intenções, em especial depois de ter sido a mesma mulher que havia roubado o seu sangue para a criação de um universo paralelo.

\- Bom dia - Regina falou.

Mas a outra ainda a observava, calculando cuidadosamente como agir até responder:

\- Dia.

Ao final, havia decidido por ser minimamente educada. Sabia que sua mãe gostava bastante da Prefeita, então a trataria bem no limite que esta não a incomodasse. Continuou andando e foi para dentro da lanchonete.

Pelo horário, o estabelecimento deveria estar mais cheio. Os poucos fregueses olharam em direção a porta e Lily podia sentir que eles a observavam com aquela maldita curiosidade fora do normal, como se ela fosse um alien. Pelo visto, a conversa havia se espalhado mais rápido que as suas chamas na floresta da cidade. Era como uma coceira sobre a sua pele, queria desaparecer dali. Foi quando Regina, que vinha logo atrás, pegou-a no braço com delicadeza e a conduziu para os banquinhos diante da linda atendente com um sorriso de dentes muito brancos:

\- Em que posso ajudar? - Ruby perguntou.

\- Café - Lily foi sucinta.

\- Mais dois - a Prefeita pediu.

A jovem dragoa então a olhou, questionando para quem seria o segundo copo, porém não exprimiria tal pensamento com palavras.

\- Emma - a outra respondeu ao entender o que se passava.

Após pegar os pedidos, a loba se afastou, o que permitia às duas clientes alguma privacidade para poderem conversar, exatamente o que Regina pretendia. Lily não pareceu se importar muito com a bebida ser de Emma, em verdade, deu de ombros, mas nem por isso deixou de ser ácida:

\- Ela é sua amiga, né? Muito amiga…

A Prefeita reconhecia aquele tom, ao que estreitou o olhar. A dragoa estava desafiando, mas não compraria aquela briga. Respirou fundo e manteve a postura soberana, mudando um pouco para o assunto que precisavam abordar:

\- Vocês ainda não terminaram o livro. Achei que seria uma boa ideia levar café para a delegacia, poderiam continuar lá.

Antes que tivesse a chance de continuar, chegaram as bebidas, ao que Lily pegou a sua e foi saindo da lanchonete, dando as costas para a outra como se não tivesse escutado nada do que houvesse dito. Aquele comportamento fez Regina revirar os olhos, definitivamente não era digno de nenhum dos três pais, mas reuniu em si toda a paciência que poderia, lembrando o quanto a jovem era amada por Mal, antes de se levantar com os seus copos e ir atrás.

\- Pode fugir de mim, mas vai ter que ler o livro em algum momento - disse já enquanto andavam pela calçada.

\- Desculpa pelos buracos - a dragoa ignorou a conversa mais uma vez. - Minha mãe me fez prometer que pagaria pelos danos.

\- Isso não é pelo asfalto, todo mundo já destruiu esta cidade ao menos uma vez, eu tenho que reconstruir a cada seis meses, não poderia me importar menos.

A forma desapegada de Regina falar foi o que fez com que Lilith finalmente parasse no lugar e se virasse para olhá-la. Tomou um gole de seu café como se não fosse nada e disparou:

\- Você está dormindo com a minha mãe, não é? Por isso que não se importa.

A Rainha reconhecia aquelas chamas no olhar, eram exatamente os mesmos olhos de Malévola quando estava enfurecida. Precisava medir bem as palavras, não que tivesse qualquer medo da besta, pois dragões não lhe assustavam, mas por respeito a Mal, vez que este assunto lhe era referente.

\- O que sua mãe faz na vida pessoal é problema dela - respondeu finalmente.  
\- Você levar café pra Emma também - Lily não deixaria passar.

Uma ideia atingiu Regina quase de imediato, iluminando-a com a compreensão, porém questionando a certeza de sua própria hipótese: parecia que a jovem estava com ciúmes, ou melhor, que estava tomando para si o sentimento de ciúmes ao se colocar no lugar da mãe na relação com a Prefeita. Era uma situação compreensível, o que demandava uma determinada postura da parte da Rainha.

\- Nós duas podemos levar café para a sua irmã.

Foi um movimento arriscado, citar o parentesco com a Salvadora daquela forma, mas o fizera da maneira mais natural possível. A dragoa riu:

\- Isso é uma estratégia sua para lermos aquele maldito livro.

\- Sua mãe deseja que você leia - e ainda acrescentou -, é algo importante para ela.

Lily revirou os olhos com uma clara expressão insatisfeita, ao que se aproximou de Regina e tomou um dos copos de café de sua mão:

\- Eu entrego isso. E não entro em seu carro. Não se engane achando que confio em você ou que estou fazendo isso porque está me pedindo. Não basta tudo, ainda quer que eu fique lendo sobre sexo de dragão, ok, mas não finja que eu não sei que você aqui deve ser quem mais entende disso.

Não era a coisa mais agradável do mundo, mas a Rainha engoliu qualquer traço de orgulho e disse de uma forma fria apenas:

\- Justo.

Não valia a pena discutir, tinha objetivos maiores naquele momento. Balançou as mãos e logo as duas sumiram numa nuvem de fumaça roxa, surgindo diante da delegacia. Quando adentraram no local, Emma estava atacando uma rosquinha coberta de açúcar cor de rosa, cheia de granulados coloridos. A loira as olhou com a maior cara de cachorro culpado enquanto Regina erguia uma sobrancelha de forma a julgá-la.

\- Você ainda come como uma criança - a Prefeita disse.

Mas Lily não desejava participar disso, tinha outra coisa em mente. A dragoa colocou o copo de café de Emma diante da loira, ao que se sentou diante da mesa da mesma e colocou ambos os pés para descansar na superfície. Parecia muito confortável e, antes que a xerife pudesse reclamar e mandar que tirasse, a irmã disparou com o tom mais trivial do mundo:

\- Adivinha quem está dormindo com a mãe? - E apontou para Regina rindo. Então tornava a falar com a Salvadora. - Bom já avisar antes que as coisas fiquem "confusas".

Enquanto Emma parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo, o motivo de tal advertência, a Rainha sabia muito bem e não gostava que desconfiassem de suas intenções ou de sua lealdade:

\- Não preciso lhe dizer que somos pessoas adultas.

Finalmente parecia que a ficha da xerife caía:

\- Malévola? - Ela perguntou olhando para Regina.

Emma estava confusa, surpresa, sempre achara que a Prefeita se interessasse apenas por homens, ainda que pudesse ter percebido certos olhares para si própria e até para Ruby há alguns anos, achara que era sua imaginação.

\- Nós costumávamos sair na Floresta Encantada - a Rainha explicou por cima.

Agora a Salvadora se sentia ainda pior. Estava tudo virando uma teia de acontecimentos muito confusa, muito intrincada, não conseguia nem ao menos acompanhar direito a expansão de sua família. Amava Regina, era sua melhor amiga, mas não conseguia vê-la como sua madrasta, considerando que foi madrasta de sua outra mãe, considerando que matara a ex-namorada de sua amiga… Muitas conjunturas a fizeram abrir a gaveta da mesa e tirar uma garrafa de rum com dois copos, cortesia de Hook.

\- Melhor, né? - Lily comentou.

Regina cruzou os braços, compreendia a atitude, embora preferisse que a recepção tivesse sido mais positiva. Emma tomou um gole e depois foi capaz de respirar fundo e dizer:

\- Certo… - Agora estava pronta. Se voltou para a irmã. - Podemos continuar a leitura do livro?

A dragoa tomou um longo gole de café e então jogou o copo vazio no lixo. Serviu-se do rum e respondeu:

\- Que jeito?

O serviço da Prefeita estava concluído, ao que desapareceu e deixou as duas irmãs terem a sua privacidade. A xerife levantou alguns papéis sobre a sua mesa e debaixo de todos estava a enciclopédia.

\- Achei que seria uma boa trazer.

A verdade era que já tinha planos de ir atrás de Lily em algum momento, ou imaginava que esta viria até ela quando estivesse pronta. Em ambas hipóteses era melhor estar com o livro, visto que não era um instrumento que pudesse ser convocado através de magia. Abriu o objeto numa página que estava marcada com uma bonita fita lilás, algo que a Rainha havia deixado lá dentro havia muitos anos, em seu período de estudos, mas que agora as duas filhas de Malévola utilizavam como marcador.

Lá estava o capítulo que nenhuma delas se sentia exatamente confortável em enfrentar, mas que sabiam que precisavam ler, pois guardavam todas as respostas para as milhares de perguntas que dominavam suas mentes.

 _Capítulo 13: Reprodução_

 _Dragões são criaturas perfeitamente intersexuais, ou seja, possuem tanto um sistema reprodutor feminino funcional quanto um masculino. Desta forma, não podem ser classificados como "machos" ou "fêmeas", mas apenas como "dragões" ou "dragoas" de acordo com a vontade de cada um se auto-determinar. Em sua forma natural, tal fator possui pouca ou nenhuma relevância, porém, quando decidem assumir aparência humana, tendem a escolher a anatomia que lhes é de sua preferência, geralmente optando por um dos sexos sem, no entanto, deixar por completo o outro. Devido ao fato de serem intersexuais e da própria magia que lhes é inerente, possuem diversas formas de reprodução: auto-fecundação, na qual os gametas feminino e masculino do mesmo dragão fecundam um ao outro; utilizando um parceiro de sua espécie, hipótese que irá garantir filhotes puros; ou um parceiro humano, que irá gerar descendentes mestiços; além de poderem ainda se reproduzir através da mais poderosa magia de todas, o Amor Verdadeiro, situação em que o dragão sente-se tão feliz e pleno em seu amor que simplesmente brota dentro de si uma nova vida através de partenogênese. Não há registros de nenhuma outra forma de reprodução para a espécie ou relatos de casos que sejam diferentes dos citados acima._

\- Demais… - Lily comentou tendo dificuldades para compreender.

Mas não era apenas ela. Emma precisou ler muitas vezes, repetir mentalmente os períodos para conseguir absorver alguma coisa. Como uma criatura poderia ser tão complexa? Claro que a parte referente ao Amor Verdadeiro havia chamado a sua atenção, mas ainda explicava bem menos do que gostaria.

\- É bem mais difícil do que as aulas de biologia do colégio - a xerife comentou.

Eram tantos detalhes e possibilidades de uma única vez, todas as informações dadas sem qualquer preparação. Necessitava saber ainda mais, então foi passando a página.

 _Capítulo 15: Ovos_

 _Sendo criaturas ovíparas, todos os dragões necessitam se reproduzir através de ovos. Estes não diferem muito dos de outras espécies. Tão logo ocorre a fecundação do filhote, o ovo não irá demorar mais do que duas semanas para crescer dentro do corpo até ser posto, e então começar a nutrir uma nova vida. A casca é extremamente dura, feita de material semelhante às escamas, podendo desta forma ser eficaz na proteção do filhote. As cores variam de acordo com as raças, bem como o aspecto e os desenhos sobre as superfície. Assim, cada ovo é completamente único._

\- Parece ser bonito - Emma comentou.

A loira virou para o lado e notou que Lily, involuntariamente, segurava algo entre os dedos. Aquele era o colar que usava desde que se entendia por gente, aquele pelo qual fizera a amiga perder um bom lar adotivo.

\- Essa era a única lembrança de minha mãe durante um bom tempo - a morena falou. - Eu achava que era apenas uma coisa qualquer, sei lá, uma pedra, mas ninguém sabia dizer que tipo de pedra era. Aí ela me falou, é um pedaço de casca de ovo, meu ovo. Ela disse que isso deve ter sido Úrsula, em algum momento de consciência, pensou em deixar só essa lasquinha comigo, já que ela e Cruella utilizaram todo o resto para se manterem jovens.

Quando terminou, fechava a mão com tanta força ao redor da peça que chegava a tremer, até que soltou. Seus dedos foram para trás da nuca e então abriu o colar e entregou a Emma:

\- Não pense que estou te dando, mas o ovo era seu também. Quero de volta amanhã.

Essa era o primeiro momento em que as duas realmente criavam um laço tal qual uma família. A Salvadora mal sabia o que dizer, seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, ao que apenas conseguiu sorrir e aceitar com um fraco dizer:

\- Obrigada.

Lily a ajudou a colocar a joia no pescoço e, com esta pequena felicidade, retomavam a leitura.

 _Capítulo 18: Filhotes Puros_

 _Para as crias de um dragão serem consideradas puras devem ter sido geradas através de auto-fecundação, de partenogênese advinda de relacionamentos que contêm Amor Verdadeiro ou de reprodução envolvendo dois indivíduos puros. Nos dois primeiros casos, por se tratar de reprodução sexuada, os gametas sofrem variabilidade genética, além de estarem sujeitos a mutações. O resultado disto é que os filhotes diferem dos pais geneticamente, ainda que muito pouco. As crias puras não são estéreis, podendo se reproduzir de todas as formas existentes, pois são indivíduos diplóides, uma vez que a magia em seu sangue replica os cromossomos nas ovogônias, antes de dar início ao processo de formação das células germinativas. Desta forma, novamente, a variabilidade genética é assegurada. No caso da reprodução envolvendo sexo entre dois dragões puros, um deverá atuar como receptor dos gametas do outro, ao que, desta forma, no interior de seu corpo, os gametas de ambos irão se encontrar, ocorrendo a fecundação. O receptor irá colocar o ovo filho de ambos. Esta é a situação com maior variabilidade, gerando descendentes que misturam as características de ambos os pais, podendo, inclusive, dar origem a novas raças. Os filhotes puros são sempre intersexuais._

\- Eu sabia que deveria ter prestado mais atenção em embriologia… - Emma comentou.

\- Acho que não se aplica muito a gente - Lily falou passando novamente os olhos pelo texto. - Veja, ele fala de Amor Verdadeiro, eu acho que seria o seu caso, mas meio que não seria o meu, já que eu fui feita pelos Charmings? Sei lá, acho que isso anda meio confuso. O que disso daqui da pra aproveitar? Não fala nada sobre o que aconteceu com a gente. Pra começar, nós temos nosso sexo muito bem definido e não quero nem pensar que minha mãe é hermafrodita…

Muita coisa para processar, muita informação que Emma não gostaria de ter. Talvez dragões tivessem uma noção bastante diferenciada de pudor, nenhuma preocupação em falar sobre si próprios e sua fisiologia.

\- Calma, vamos para o próximo capítulo - a Salvadora disse.

 _Capítulo 19: Filhotes Mestiços_

 _A única outra espécie conhecida com a qual dragões podem ter filhos e misturar a sua genética é a espécie humana. Os filhos de dragões e humanos são chamados de mestiços por não serem puramente nem um e nem o outro. A forma de serem gerados é completamente distinta daquela com a qual os humanos estão acostumados e envolvem uma grande quantidade de magia no processo, no entanto, pode ocorrer não só de forma planejada, como também por acidente quando se trata de um relacionamento em que haja Amor Verdadeiro. Há duas formas disso acontecer, do ponto de vista dos dragões: ativa ou passivamente. A forma passiva é a mais simples, na qual o dragão terá relações sexuais com um humano do sexo masculino e, uma vez que ele deposite seus gametas, a nova vida será gerada dentro do dragão e o ovo será posto. Já na forma ativa, o dragão terá relações com uma humana do sexo feminino. Diferente do que se possa imaginar, o dragão não deposita nela os seus gametas, pelo contrário. Ao chegar ao orgasmo, o líquido expelido funciona como uma espécie de teia ou canal condutor que procura pelo óvulo humano e o puxa para dentro do dragão. Desta forma, o corpo do dragão será o depósito, pois é nele que ocorrerá a fecundação e é nele que se formará o ovo a ser posto. O motivo é totalmente evolutivo, pois dragões possuem corpos muito mais resistentes do que os humanos, estando aptos a proteger suas crias efetivamente, especialmente quando se considera a caça desta espécie. Os filhotes mestiços podem ser do sexo feminino ou masculino, nunca intersexuais. A miscigenação é desencorajada, pois os filhotes nascem com forma humana, criaturas frágeis e débeis. Recomenda-se que sejam mortos imediatamente após os ovos chocarem._

\- É, acho que esse autor não gostava tanto assim dos humanos - Lily pontuou.

\- Mas dá pra entender, não? - Emma ponderou. - Quer dizer, são duas raças que sempre lutaram. David… Meu pai… Ele falou que o irmão, Príncipe James, matava dragões e que ele próprio foi chamado para matar um dragão. Mas lendo agora…

Era até absurdo pensar que as duas espécies pudessem lutar tanto uma contra a outra, visto que dividiam o mesmo espaço. Os dragões eram milenares, poderiam ajudar tanto os seres humanos em sua evolução científica e cultural. Será que os humanos sabiam amplamente da inteligência dos dragões, que possuíam magia e poderiam assumir a forma de pessoas? Não, talvez este conhecimento fosse restrito a apenas algumas pessoas, alguns magos das trevas, como Gold e Regina, afinal, eram vistos como feras vis.

 _Capítulo 20: Morte e Renascimento_

 _A morte nem sempre é o fim. Ainda que dragões sejam considerados imortais, este título apenas se aplica quando considerado o seu tempo de vida. Nada impede de virem a pegar uma doença fatal ou de serem assassinados de forma violenta em batalha. Em quaisquer dos casos, uma vez que encontre a morte, existe a possibilidade de nem tudo estar acabado. Os dragões versados em magia de luz ou magia neutra tendem a partir desta vida de forma pacífica, o que não lhes garante uma segunda chance. Já aqueles que deixam o mundo envoltos em magia negra e rancor, a eles é permitido tentar de novo. Quando um dragão morre, seu corpo explode em chamas e ele se torna cinzas, consumido pelo próprio fogo de seu coração. Sua existência física pode deixar de existir, mas o seu espírito, atuando como menos do que uma consciência animal, continua na forma de Fúria. Alma e corpo podem voltar a se unir através de magia negra, mas apenas se, em vida, o dragão foi imensamente poderoso e versado em feitiçaria das trevas avançada. O feitiço de ressureição se dá com o sangue de seu maior inimigo sendo derramado sobre suas cinzas mortais. Apenas este pequeno gesto garante a segunda chance para a vingança._

\- Emma…

Lily chamou a loira, olhando bem para ela. A Salvadora nem notava, mas estava chorando, lágrimas rolando pela sua face de uma forma um tanto discreta, mas perceptível. Não conseguia olhar para a morena naquele instante, seu peito doía tanto, aquela memória estaria com ela para sempre, repreendendo-a, ferindo-a. Tratou de passar uma mão no rosto e limpar logo o estrago, não queria se sentir tão fraca e vulnerável.

\- Acabou.

Com essas palavras, mudava de assunto e fechava o último capítulo da enciclopédia. Não queria conversar, não agora, talvez nunca. Olhou para o relógio, era horário de seu intervalo:

\- Vou pegar meu almoço na Granny's, quer alguma coisa?

\- Não, obrigada - Lilith ainda parecia um tanto desconfiada das atitudes da outra, mas não iria se meter. - Vou pra casa. Hoje é noite de minha caça, então tenho que deixar tudo preparado pra quando trouxer o jantar.

As duas então foram se levantando e tais palavras apenas fizeram o coração da Salvadora se afundar mais. Talvez a dragoa tenha percebido, pois ela acrescentou, enquanto chegavam na porta da delegacia, de uma forma um tanto delicada, algo que não lhe era muito comum:

\- Você pode aparecer pra jantar um dia desses, sabe? - Falava de uma forma que a fazia parecer desinteressada, com as mãos nos bolsos como quem não quer nada.

O rosto de Emma pareceu se iluminar neste instante, como se não acreditasse na sorte do que ouvia:

\- Sim, obrigada!

Para acabar com aquele momento constrangedoramente familiar, as duas se separaram em seus caminhos. A xerife pegou o seu carro e seguiu em direção ao centro da cidade, rumando para a lanchonete.

Estacionou o fusca junto a calçada, agora já recuperada pelas obras da prefeitura, ao que seguiu para dentro do estabelecimento e tomou seu costumeiro lugar no balcão enquanto esperava pelo seu pedido de sempre. Podia sentir os olhares, eram como pequenos raios que apertavam a sua mente e lhe davam vontade de atacar alguém, como costumava a fazer em seus tempos de perseguir pessoas. Fechou os dedos várias vezes lentamente, formando um punho e então soltando. Estava ficando nervosa, queria ir embora dali.

Quando Ruby chegou com duas sacolas de comida e colocou diante da loira, foi rápida o bastante para pousar a mão carinhosamente sobre a dela. Com seus grandes olhos, mirava Emma diretamente, ao que disse em um tom baixo, chegando mais perto para que ninguém as ouvisse:

\- Quem você descobriu ser não muda quem você é. Lembre-se disso.

A ruiva poderia falar bastante sobre o assunto. Não foi fácil saber que era uma loba, foi pior ainda quando recuperou suas habilidades e viu as pessoas da cidade, seus amigos, clientes, aqueles que conviviam com ela sempre, os sorrisos virarem gritos de ameaça, a perseguição à sua vida. Mas, ao final, Mary Margaret estivera com ela e a fizera ver que jamais deixaria de ser a mesma Ruby de sempre, a garçonete que todos amavam.

Emma também estivera lá e se relacionava com a história. Sorriu de volta e então deixou a lanchonete com as suas compras. Não havia motivo para sentir vergonha, para ter medo. Os habitantes da cidade sabiam quem ela era, a conheciam muito bem nos últimos anos, tudo que fora capaz por eles. O fato de se descobrir filha de uma vilã não deveria mudar nada do que eles sentiam por ela e, ainda mais, do que ela sentia sobre si mesma.

Foi então seguindo o seu caminho, de volta para dentro do carro.

Enquanto isso, na Prefeitura, Regina estava trabalhando diante de algumas pilhas de pastas, relendo relatórios, tentando terminar a tempo o orçamento mensal, embora não fosse exatamente um dever, visto que não eram uma cidade de verdade, muito menos vinculados ao Estado. Ainda assim, ela gostava, fazia tudo parecer normal. Estava tão ocupada que não notou quando entraram em sua sala, até que despejaram mais uma pequena pilha de papéis diante da Prefeita, fazendo com que se assustasse e levantasse a cabeça.

\- Todo o relatório mensal, incluindo despesas de materiais e pessoal.

Regina piscou algumas vezes sem acreditar. Era impressionante como Malévola era eficiente com qualquer coisa que envolvesse números, burocracia e, mais ainda, dinheiro. Se recostou em sua poltrona, abandonando o próprio serviço. As vezes esquecia como era bom contar com alguém que a ajudasse com a administração pública.

\- Rápida. Contratei a pessoa certa para o cargo de Secretária de Finanças.

\- Mas ainda acho que devia demitir um dos xerifes, é inútil haver mais de um - a dragoa pontuou.

\- Deixe eles, estão só se divertindo - a Prefeita respondeu sem se importar muito.

Levantou-se de sua mesa, merecia ela também algo de diversão. Foi até o carrinho de bebidas do outro lado da sala e colocou dois copos de uísque, uma das melhores coisas deste mundo.

\- Você merece um prêmio por tornar minha vida mais fácil - disse a morena. No entanto, quando se voltou de novo para sua mesa, Malévola já havia se sentado na cadeira da Prefeita, o que fez com que esta erguesse a sobrancelha de forma a questionar. - Ninguém senta em meu trono.

Mas a dragoa não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com aquela ameaça, pois olhava Regina diretamente, de uma forma que seria incômoda para a maioria dos seres humanos.

\- Diga isso a sua irmã ou a Snow White, mas não me venha com essa conversa - sua voz era uma notável provocação. - Não é sequer a primeira vez que fico aqui.

Um a zero para Malévola, a Rainha precisava admitir. De fato, quando Zelena tomara o seu castelo, ou quando Snow White o conquistara, foram ocasiões bastante irritantes de ter outra pessoa ocupando o seu lugar. Porém, quando precisou sair da cidade para procurar Lily, fora exatamente a dragoa quem deixara em seu lugar, no seu "trono". Ela era diferente, ela podia. Por que podia? Foi então se aproximando com os dois copos e parou atrás da mesa, estendendo a bebida para a loira:

\- Você gosta desta, foi uma das que tomamos quando furtamos a Granny's.

\- Bebemos coisas demais naquela noite para lembrar de tudo - Malévola falou aceitando e tomando um gole.

Seus olhos azuis miravam Regina e então, numa fração de segundos, se acendiam verdes e voltavam ao normal, ao que ela continuava:

\- O gosto está um tanto diferente. Deve ser o lugar em que estou bebendo.

\- E onde você bebeu da outra vez?

Tanto o comentário quanto a pergunta eram provocações. Estava claro para a Rainha o que a outra queria implicar com suas palavras, bem como a morena desejava que a dragoa dissesse de forma explícita, se fazendo de desentendida pelo simples prazer de seu pequeno jogo. Mas Malévola sabia disso e, sem hesitar, levantou-se, chegando muito perto. Regina recuou, mas logo estava encostada na mesa, ao que a loira, sendo mais alta e intimidante, a tinha como sua presa, acuada e incapaz de fugir, não que fosse querer escapar.

Não era tão diferente da noite em que a loira retornara à vida, quando invadiram a lanchonete e furtaram as bebidas, fazendo o verdadeiro caos na cidade e queimando viaturas. Aquela havia sido uma noite louca, na qual relembraram os velhos tempos, acenderam chamas, mas depois ficou esquecida, ainda existia Robin Hood. Existia. Não mais. Passado, como Daniel. Malévola era passado também, mas tão vivo quanto o presente, ali, diante dela, o mesmo cheiro e mesmo toque de décadas atrás. Tão gostoso quanto, tentador, delicioso, e seria injusto falar que não a desejava.

A feiticeira mais velha então levantou a mão desocupada e levou-a para o queixo da Prefeita, ao que o ergueu enquanto aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido:

\- Aqui…

Então decidiu demonstrar, ao que foi virando lentamente o conteúdo do copo sobre o decote do vestido, derramando as gotas de uísque sobre os seios. Em seguida, pousou o vidro sobre a mesa e então se afastou apenas um pouco, o bastante para olhar nos olhos da Rainha mais uma vez antes de continuar e afundar o seu rosto naquele peito, beijando cada gota de álcool. Claro que Malévola tinha muito apreço por bens materiais como o vestido, pelos seus relatórios de trabalho sobre a mesa, mas nada ultrapassava a importância que dava a obter o seu tesouro mais precioso. Para isso, não mediria esforços, atacaria com todas as armas, especialmente quando sentia Regina gemer baixinho. Levou as duas mãos para a cintura desta e a sentou sobre a mesa, beijando a morena nos lábios com o calor dos mil sóis que habitavam em seu peito.

\- Regina, eu trouxe al… mo… ço…

A voz de Emma morreu logo após passar a porta da sala da Prefeita. Esta era a primeira vez que via Malévola, ao menos em sua forma humana, desde que havia tomado conhecimento de sua origem genética. Foi algo bastante desconfortável, estava dando um nó em sua mente, mesmo que já soubesse da informação, agora estava de fato vendo: sua mãe estava tendo um caso com Regina. O destaque para "sua mãe" era gritante. A morena afastou-se de imediato e desceu da mesa ao notar a visita e, com um passe de mágica, já limpava o vestido e parecia muito mais apresentável.

\- Emma… - Regina sabia que não precisava se explicar, mas o apreço que tinha pela Salvadora lhe dizia que devia, embora não encontrasse as palavras adequadas.

A única pessoa que não parecia se importar com nada era Malévola. Humanos tinham preocupações idiotas com manter aparências e esconder verdades. Se duas pessoas estavam juntas, os demais deveriam poder saber, não era porque ali se tratava de sua filha que ocultaria o que estava havendo, todos eram adultos e criados, capazes de lidar com qualquer situação. A dragoa se sentava mais uma vez na cadeira da Prefeita, com uma pose impecável e soberana.

Por sua vez, a xerife finalmente conseguia se mover, ao que chegava perto da mesa e colocava as sacolas de almoço sobre esta.

\- Não sabia que teria visitas - tentava ser natural, mas o seu tom era duro.

\- Emma, eu… - a Rainha tentava mais uma vez, ao que era interrompida.

\- Na próxima, tranque a porta. Isso é bem desagradável, imagine se fosse Henry - a Salvadora pontuou, o que não era de todo uma má comparação, visto que estavam falando de filhos flagrando mães.

\- Eu sei.

A resposta de Regina era de um jeito tão culpado que Malévola notou uma fina linha, algo que não estava sendo dito, mas passado de forma implícita, sutil.

\- Você já sabia - a dragoa falou para a filha.

\- Lily sabia. Ela me contou hoje de manhã - a resposta veio sem rodeios.

\- Ótimo, todos já sabem.

A naturalidade de Malévola era um pouco irritante, mesmo que a Rainha fizesse esforço para se acostumar. Com as mãos na cintura, a morena ainda estava um pouco nervosa, se sentindo responsável pelo ambiente desagradável entre mãe e filha. Tentaria reparar isso:

\- Lily percebeu e contou para Emma, eu estava na hora.

Mas a dragoa nem se mexeu. Ela apenas olhava para a Salvadora, analisando a reação, lendo cada linha de expressão facial. Sua espécie era muito boa em enxergar além do que aparentavam as situações.

\- Não é o que você queria - ela disse.

\- Nada é, mas tudo que aconteceu me deu o que tenho hoje, me trouxe até aqui - Emma respondeu. - Não tenho porque me sentir triste por nada disso.

\- Não se sente mal? Por ser filha de quem é?

Aquela era a verdadeira pergunta. Malévola poderia estar muito calma por fora, mas, por dentro, era como um vulcão desejando eclodir. Tinha medo da resposta, muito, desejava tanto ser aceita, amada, e poder amar a filha de volta, porém, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo da rejeição. Sua coragem era voltada para fazer a pergunta que agora externava e precisava saber para atrair a paz.

\- Eu passei vinte e oito anos sem saber quem eram os meus pais e eu agora tenho mais do que um ou dois, tenho três. Eu não ligo para quem são.

"Eu só quero que sejamos uma família", mas as palavras finais não conseguiram sair, pois, mesmo depois do recente choque e da cena que a pegou desprevenida, Emma agora possuía um novo sentimento, uma raiva. Ela via a dragoa como sendo tão fria e diferente da forma como tratava Lilith, o que não entendia, mas a deixava enfurecida. Ciúmes? Não poderia sentir ciúmes de Neal, ele era um bebê, mas ainda assim sentia, quanto mais de Lily que já era adulta e de sua idade.

\- Me desculpe - acrescentou. - Independente de qualquer coisa, eu não disse antes e eu tinha que dizer. Me desculpe por… Ter te matado.

\- Você não tem que me pedir desculpas - Malévola se adiantou antes que a outra continuasse. - No seu lugar, qualquer um teria feito o mesmo. Além disso, era apenas um dragão, não é como se alguém nos enxergasse como dignos de qualquer humanidade.

Isso fazia o coração de Emma doer. Talvez os seus pensamentos tenham passado de forma mais clara do que seria seguro, deve ter abaixado muito as suas defesas, as muralhas que construíra ao longo dos anos, pois, quando se deu conta, já falava:

\- Eu tenho que ir.

A xerife deixou o gabinete da Prefeita sem dizer mais nada, tão rápida que nenhuma das outras foram capazes de impedi-la ou sequer tentariam naquele momento. Regina sentia todo o peso da responsabilidade que pairava sobre si, fosse quanto à dragoa ter sido morta sob a cidade ou da maldição que levou à troca dos bebês. Precisava corrigir este problema, consertar a família que fora quebrada por ela mesma. Mais do que a Emma e Lily, do que a Mary e David, devia a Malévola, devia muito, de muitos anos atrás, por todo o mal que causara a feiticeira desde que haviam se conhecido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

 **N.A. 1: Este capítulo pode parecer um pouco confuso ou estranho pela timeline ou pelos nomes escolhidos, então, se ficar com dúvidas e quiser uma explicação, vá para o final do texto e consulte a Nota do Autor 2.**

O sol já avançava pelo céu, entrando delicadamente pela janela, passando sob as cortinas e iluminando uma nesga no chão. Nada disso incomodava Emma enquanto ela rolava na cama, tão cansada, se espreguiçando como um felino entre os travesseiros e lençóis de seda. Que dia era hoje? Não fazia muita diferença, só queria dormir um pouco mais. O tempo parecia tão igual quando se queria relaxar e esquecer, desanuviar dos problemas, ou simplesmente não havia nada de muito importante entre as suas ocupações naquele momento. Então a loira se sentou na cama imediatamente, ficando desperta com a simples lembrança.

\- Dia de caça!

O seu dia favorito na semana havia chegado e não se deixaria perder nem mais um único minuto. Levantou de sua imensa cama de colunas e dorsel sem se incomodar nem um pouco de estar nua e pisando do tapete para o chão de pedra fria. Parou diante de um comprido espelho próximo a parede, olhando para si mesma, como era bonita bonita e jovem, ao que moveu os dedos brevemente e fez surgir calças de couro reptiliano, com uma jaqueta e botas, tudo em preto, apenas porque era uma cor que lhe trazia conforto e reconhecimento. Agora sim. Uma ave fez barulho em sua janela, ao que a mulher abriu finalmente as cortinas e o corvo entrou, pousando delicadamente em seu ombro.

\- Crá! - Ele grasnou.

\- Bom dia pra você também.

Ela foi afetuosa ao responder, tocando-o com carinho na cabeça do animal. O corvo fez um som de que o agradava, ao que depois voou mais uma vez, pousando no lustre de velas e olhando para a loira um tanto curioso e intrigado com a mera existência dela.  
\- Onde está minha mãe? Ela já acordou? - A moça perguntou.

\- Crá! - Foi a resposta.

O animal então apontou com o bico para a porta do quarto, que imediatamente foi aberta por Emma. A ave então seguiu voando pelos corredores escuros do palácio, ao que a loira corria logo atrás, como aprendera a fazer desde criança. Ela conhecia cada uma daquelas paredes, cada pedra, cada quadro, tapeçaria, arandela. Passara toda a sua vida ali, apenas ela e sua mãe, as vezes alguma visita breve, um ou outro feiticeiro ou bruxa, ocasionalmente algum aldeão ou uma virgem sequestrada ou seduzida, depende de quem contasse a história. Mas era um local bastante tranquilo de se viver, longos acres de terra ao pé da montanha, embora sua mãe relatasse que nem sempre fora assim, que a paz apenas surgira após a queda da Rainha Má. Emma amava aquele lugar, era a sua casa, onde crescera com a sua família, um local que jamais pensaria em abandonar, pois corria em seu sangue, em suas memórias.

Parou diante de uma pesada porta de madeira e ferro, quando o corvo pousou em uma arandela com velas apagadas. A peça era de tonalidade escura, crua, com dobradiças antigas, mas bem conservadas. Via-se logo que era o cômodo principal daquele castelo devido a imponência, aos arabescos de metal que imitavam o desenho de chamas. Emma não bateu antes de entrar, não se importava, pois tais cortesias estavam fora de seu conhecimento social, ao que logo abriu a porta e foi entrando.

As cortinas do cômodo, um espaço amplo, com leve perfume de artemísia, estavam fechadas, porém a jovem podia ver os corpos de pele nua deitados sobre a cama, emaranhados de tal forma que era difícil contar quantos estavam ali. Mais uma coisa que sequer a incomodava, então chegou um pouco mais perto, a curiosidade aflorava, e olhava aquelas pessoas, todas mulheres, tão humanas, cheias de curvas finas, delicadas, tão belas, provavelmente virgens até a noite passada. Queria tocar, não tocava em muitas pessoas, mas se conteve, havia uma tarefa mais importante a ser desempenhada naquele dia.

\- Bom dia, achei que já teria levantado a esta hora - ela falou com a maior naturalidade do mundo, sentando-se numa poltrona em um canto.

O som fizera uma das pessoas adormecidas acordar e, com a relva de cabelos loiros desgrenhados, se erguer da cama.

\- Bom dia pra você também - respondeu.

A mulher desperta levantou da cama e foi, sem qualquer pudor ou vergonha, em direção a um biombo, sobre o qual pegou um bonito vestido negro, com um leve brilho dourado como o fogo. Com um floreio de mãos, a peça já estava em seu corpo, delineando cada linha sinuosa da maneira mais justa possível.

\- Como foi a noite, mãe? - Emma continuou. - Não sabia que tínhamos companhia.

\- Aldeãs - a outra respondeu enquanto arrumava os cabelos com uma escova. Então acenou mais uma vez e as jovens que ainda dormiam, possivelmente devido ao efeito de entorpecentes, sumiram em uma nuvem de fumaça negra. - Vão acordar em suas camas com a lembrança de um sonho.

\- Como sempre - Emma parecia meio desdenhosa ou provocativa. Ela sentia uma pontada de inveja de não poder fazer o mesmo.

\- Elas vieram por vontade própria. Sem consentimento não há graça - e virou-se finalmente para a recém-chegada. - Os homens podem me chamar de Malévola, mas as mulheres… - E riu. - Um dia você vai poder fazer isso também.

Emma achava isso engraçado. Não fora criada com pudores, tivera poucos contatos sociais com pessoas que não a sua mãe, então apenas achava tudo muito natural. Para ela, sexualidade, corpo, tudo isso era bastante comum e não via qualquer tabu como o restante da sociedade. Além disso, ansiava pelo dia em que a deixaria trazer pessoas de sua escolha para casa, mas, por hora, esta era uma prerrogativa exclusiva da soberana daquele local.

A feiticeira então afastou um pouco a cortina para olhar o mar. Os grandes olhos azuis miraram as ondas de cor igual e ela se perdeu por um instante.

\- Hoje é meu dia de caça - a filha informou, trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

\- Verdade - concordou. - Também é aniversário da batalha.

\- Quer minha ajuda para pegar as flores? - Emma se ofereceu.

Malévola voltou-se para a filha e então se aproximou. Havia um certo pesar em sua expressão, misturado com carinho, com amor e tristeza, como se uma antiga lembrança a assombrasse naqueles olhos verdes. A outra sentia seu peito queimar com tanto afeto, como se ela fosse o centro do universo para alguém, "a coisa que mais se ama". A dragoa mais velha tocou no rosto da prole e esfregou o polegar de leve.

\- Você é tão maravilhosa, Amber. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Amber. Esse era o seu nome, como a pedra feita de brasas, criada a partir do fogo, o âmbar. Ela sempre fora a Amber, a sombra que cruza os céus na noite, a dragoa menor que habitava a Fortaleza Proibida e raramente era vista pelos humanos que transitavam pelo vale. Seu nome era parte de sua identidade, sua história, e ela o adorava, pois era seu, dado por sua mãe, seu único parente, um totem de amor.

As duas então caminharam para os jardins, não que houvessem muitos naquele castelo, mas as roseiras teimavam em crescer seus grossos ramos cheios de espinhos por toda parte. Malévola cortou algumas flores usando as unhas como garras afiadas, tinha preferência pelas vermelhas, ao que Amber acompanhava no gesto.

Quando já haviam colhido uma quantidade suficiente, seguiram mais uma vez para dentro da fortaleza, agora para outro cômodo. Subindo as longas escadarias, chegavam na torre, não a mais alta, mas certamente a mais bem protegida em toda a arquitetura. A porta não possuía trancas e só poderia ser aberta com magia de sangue, por isso Malévola a tocou e a mesma se moveu, revelando passagem. A janela estava aberta, exibindo o oceano e deixando entrar a brisa salgada da manhã. Numa comprida mesa, distante da incidência indireta de sol, no centro do espaço, estava deitada uma mulher em sono profundo. Ela usava um vestido branco, como uma noiva virginal, enquanto seus cabelos caíam negros ao redor do rosto. Parecia tão calma, até feliz, com os seus lábios vermelhos fechados para o que denunciava ser sempre.

\- Bom dia, pequena - cumprimentou Malévola colocando rosas entre os fios de cabelo.

\- Quantos anos são agora? - Amber perguntou.

\- Trinta e dois - a outra respondeu. - Faz trinta e dois anos que a Rainha Má esteve aqui, em meu castelo, para roubar a Maldição das Trevas.

\- E ela não conseguiu. Você a colocou pra dormir com a Maldição do Sono - recordava-se bem da história.

\- Ela perdeu a batalha. Eu precisava fazer isso. Eu não ia perder você.

Havia algo sombrio naquelas palavras e Amber teve certeza que não eram ditas para ela, mas para a própria Malévola, como se fosse algo necessário para acreditar que fizera o que era correto, não que ela tivesse dúvidas, pois sempre deixara claro que a filha vinha primeiro, mas porque fora uma escolha difícil e que causara uma imensa dor.

Elas terminaram de arrumar as rosas, como se faria em uma espécie de altar mortuário, decorando ao redor da Rainha, entre suas mãos que estavam posicionadas sobre o estômago. Malévola ainda permaneceu ali quando Amber deixou a fortaleza para aproveitar a oportunidade, a única em toda a semana, de sair para caçar. A mãe não gostava que ela saísse sozinha, tinha medo dos caçadores, dos matadores de dragões, além de saber do que os heróis eram capazes com a sua espécie. Depois que Regina foi derrotada, os vilões haviam perdido bastante espaço e precisavam viver nas sombras, escondidos. Por isso criara a filha tão protegida, longe de tudo e de todos, mas permitia que ela saísse apenas uma vez na semana para caçar, pois nenhum dragão deve viver preso em um ambiente fechado.

Amber voou sobre a planície, sobre as montanhas, passou pelas copas das árvores e então avistou uma cachoeira e um gamo que bebia em sua água. Não hesitou e avançou como uma flecha, descendo dos céus em alta velocidade e cravando os grandes dentes no animal, quebrando os ossos de seu pescoço e patas com uma bocada. Então o pousou no chão, morto. Era uma boa primeira vítima, mas estava apenas começando.

Escutou um som, galhos se quebravam a certa distância. Amber sabia que não estava sozinha e escutava as palavras de sua mãe ecoando na mente: "Se achar que há humanos por perto, fique parecida com eles e se faça de indefesa, assim a deixarão em paz". Sabia que devia evitar o conflito, então foi o que fez, assumindo a aparência da moça loira que comumente utilizava dentro de sua casa. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, entre algumas moitas altas, espiando para constatar do que era aquele barulho.

Neste momento, viu um cavalo que se aproximava da mesma cachoeira lentamente. O seu cavaleiro desmontou e Amber sentiu um aperto no coração sem qualquer motivo. O cavaleiro chegou perto da água, sua capa era alta e o chapéu não deixava ver direito o rosto, até que sentou-se na grama, pegando o líquido em seu cantil, ao que o chapéu foi levado pelo vento para um pouco distante.

\- Droga! - Reclamou a voz feminina.

Não era um cavaleiro, mas uma amazona. A mulher, de longos cabelos escuros, presos em uma trança que estivera escondida, levantou-se para correr atrás no item que fugia. Ela parecia um tanto chateada, preocupada, ao que o deixou escapar por metros. Não era o tipo de pessoa que deveria estar vagando sozinha, não com boas roupas, devia ser alguém de berço e estar perdida. Amber ficou observando, imaginando se deveria fazer como sua mãe, se aquela não seria uma melhor caçada, porém, quando notou que a outra chorava, todos estes pensamentos foram por água abaixo. O chapéu foi parar aos pés da loira, preso em pequenos galhos, e, sem refletir muito, algo lhe disse que deveria ser assim.

\- Hey - falou se aproximando, ao que se aproximou extendendo a peça. - Acho que isso é seu.

A morena certamente não estava esperando companhia, pois, independentemente das lágrimas, levou uma mão até a cintura e de lá sacou uma bonita espada metálica, apontando-a para Amber enquanto se levantava do chão. A expressão era agressiva, furiosa, mas Amber podia perceber que havia algo a mais por trás daquilo tudo, um sentimento que apenas os olhos portavam: medo. De imediato lembrou-se das suas caças, dos pequenos animais silvestres, e sabia como deveria reagir, pois não havia tanta diferença entre os humanos e as demais criaturas, isto sua mãe lhe ensinara bem. Desta forma, a loira não reagiu de forma negativa e os seus olhos foram da arma para quem a erguia, demonstrando não estar intimidada, mas também sem avançar, o que poderia ser mal visto.

\- Quem é você? - A garota perguntou. - Meus pais te enviaram para me seguir?

\- Eu não sei quem é você, ou seus pais. Só queria devolver seu chapéu - as palavras eram repletas de simplicidade, buscando passar alguma confiança.

Levou algum tempo para analisá-la, bem como a verdade em tais proposições, mas então a morena misteriosa, sem guardar a arma, pegou o seu chapéu de volta e o colocou na cabeça, erguendo um pouco a aba de forma que não vedasse tanto o seu rosto como estava fazendo antes. Precisava de toda sua visão se ainda fosse preciso atacar.

\- Quem é você? - Repetiu a pergunta.

\- Eu moro por aqui - a resposta de Amber era uma mentira, mas ainda dito como antes.

O tom convincente, a postura de não se importar com a espada, tudo isso chamava muito a atenção da outra. Então, quando a loira se sentou na grama, como para apreciar a paisagem da cachoeira e do riacho a sua frente, a moça da espada a acompanhou, mas deixando a arma ao seu lado, sobre a terra, de forma que seria rápida o bastante para pegá-la de novo caso fosse necessária.

\- Achei que ninguém vivesse por aqui. Como nunca te vi? Estas terras são dos meus pais - disse.

\- Seus pais são senhores? - Amber perguntou.

\- Reis - a resposta saiu um tanto amarga. - Rei David e Rainha Snow White - e logo acrescentou a ressalva. - Mas não conte isso a ninguém.

\- Então você é uma princesa? Nunca conheci uma princesa - e sua mãe a instruíra muitas vezes a ficar bem longe da realeza, pois só traziam problemas, por mais de uma experiência própria.

\- E eu nunca conheci uma plebéia, quer dizer, nunca parei para conversar com uma.

As duas riram de tais constatações, era como se um laço invisível as tivesse aproximado, como se simplesmente fosse para ser desta forma. A garota morena estendeu então a mão numa forma de cumprimento:

\- Emma. Princesa Emma, mas pode me chamar só de Emma mesmo.

\- Amber - a loira falou apertando a mão. - Prazer em conhecê-la, Emma.

E era para ser. Deveria ter sido assim o tempo todo, se os infortúnios da Maldição das Trevas, se o destino não tivesse sido moldado por Rumpelstiltskin e pelo maldito Autor para ser diferente.

As duas passaram algum tempo na margem do riacho, olhando a água, as aves, conversando sobre a vida e suas trivialidades. Amber pegou algumas frutas vermelhas, que dividiu com a nova amiga.

\- Minha mãe quer que eu seja a princesinha de vestidos cor de rosa, quer que eu case com um homem, ela até me deixou escolher qual, mas não quero nada disso para a minha vida. Eu não quero assumir o reino, não é pra mim, sabe? Nem quero casar. Eu não estava mais aguentando tanta pressão dentro de casa, então eu fugi.

\- E o que você quer? - Amber estava intrigada com tudo isso, era fascinante escutar sobre tais problemas, saber que as pessoas tinham essas vidas tão diferentes da dela.

Emma pareceu corar um pouco antes de responder:

\- Tem uma garota… Ela mora em uma vila não muito distante do castelo. Dizem que, na lua cheia, ela se transforma numa loba, mas eu não me importo. Ela é tão linda, gentil, inteligente… Eu abriria mão da minha herança para ficar com ela.

\- Ual! Você gosta dela mesmo!

\- Só minha mãe não vê.

Havia bastante tristeza em tais palavras e Amber podia perceber. Então tocou uma das mãos da princesa com carinho e disse:

\- Volte para casa. Converse com sua mãe e eu tenho certeza que ela vai te escutar. Mães são assim, elas só querem o nosso bem, mas as vezes acabam sufocando mesmo, mas é por amor. Minha mãe… - era um pouco estranho falar de Malévola para alguém, nunca fizera isto. - Ela não gosta que eu saia de casa, mas então eu a convenci, eu provei que era capaz de cuidar de mim mesma, e hoje ela me deixa sair de vez em quando. Ela me ama, eu sei que me ama mais do que tudo no mundo e eu a amo de volta.

\- Sua mãe parece ser muito legal. Queria ter uma mãe assim - Emma não sabia que deveria ter.

\- Converse com a sua mãe.

Emma então abraçou a nova amiga e havia tanto carinho no gesto, poderia falar até de amor fraternal.

As duas jovens finalmente se separaram, estava começando a ficar tarde e sabiam que ainda precisavam cumprir com compromissos. Amber ficou esperando que Emma desaparecesse de vista em seu cavalo para só depois se transformar e assumir a sua forma de dragão. Por mais que tivesse criado um elo com a garota, sabia que era um risco revelar sua identidade tão cedo. Ela então pegou sua caça de antes e voou de volta para a sua casa, na Fortaleza Proibida, feliz por ter feito uma amiga, mais ainda por ter a mãe que tinha.

Levou o gamo para a cozinha usando magia, preparou-o ela mesma, removendo a vísceras e a cabeça, amarrando as patas e colocando o corpo, já sem a pele, sobre um grande fogo que ardia na parede. Terminado o serviço, Amber usava um casaco feito de couro de gamo e que lhe cobria os cabelos com um capuz. Achou que assim ficaria bonito, mesmo sem ainda ter dado o devido tratamento ao couro.

\- Você está radiante, já vi que a caçada foi boa - disse uma voz pouco atrás dela.

A jovem então se virou e estava realmente alegre.

\- Foi um dia e tanto.

Com estas palavras, abraçou a mãe tão apertado que teria quebrado as costelas de um humano comum. Malévola não se incomodava com o cheiro de suor, do sangue ou da pele de gamo recém removida, só queria ficar segurando o seu bebê em seus braços para sempre.

Mais tarde, quando o sol já se pusera no horizonte, Amber havia terminado de estudar magia e se retirou para o seu quarto, ainda que fosse cedo demais para tanto. Deitou-se em sua cama olhando para o teto, mirando Diablo, que cutucava as próprias penas com o bico sobre o lustre em que gostava de dormir. Queria ficar lembrando, queria recordar cada minuto daquele dia que havia sido tão especial.

"Mas não foi assim".

Foi quando se lembrou, algum lugar de sua mente, um gosto amargo na boca, alguma coisa a fez levantar. Havia uma dor, uma dor forte que tocava a sua alma e que a deixava inquieta. Sem levar qualquer vela consigo, caminhando na noite escura pelos corredores que conhecia como a palma de sua mão, os pés de Amber a levaram para a porta do santuário, cuja passagem estava semi-aberta.

O som chegou primeiro, era um choro baixo, contido, de quem já havia chorado por longos trinta e dois anos. Então a jovem, escondida pela parede, espiou para o lado de dentro do cômodo e viu a mãe. Malévola segurava a mão de Regina e as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela se abaixou e chegou tão perto da Rainha, como se fosse beijá-la, mas desistiu e se afastou de novo, impedindo a si mesma. Regina era o Amor Verdadeiro de Malévola, disso Amber sempre soubera pela forma como a mãe a tratava, ainda que adormecida, porém a recíproca talvez não fosse verdadeira. A dragoa não tinha coragem de testar se o Beijo de Amor Verdadeiro iria funcionar, não desejava fracassar e ter a certeza que não era amada de volta da mesma maneira. Então continuava ali, ano após ano, ferindo-se de uma forma masoquista, velando aquele corpo como se a Rainha estivesse morta, pois, de certa forma, era como estar.

"Mas ela te ama de volta! Eu sei, eu sei que Regina te ama de volta!". A voz na cabeça de Amber ecoava e ela sabia que aquela era a sua própria voz em uma consciência quase onisciente.

Não podia ser assim. A jovem então deixou o castelo e foi voando, agora para muito longe, cruzando a cordilheira de montanhas e passando por uma floresta, numa pequena vila em outro reino. Aterrissou próximo a algumas árvores e seguiu o resto do caminho andando, uma pesada capa sobre os seus ombros para que ninguém pudesse olhar o seu rosto. Foi parar numa fazenda, diante de uma janela e, olhando para dentro de uma forma que não pudesse ser percebida, lá estavam Emma, que claramente fugira mais uma vez, e uma mulher bonita com uma capa vermelha.

\- Não chore - disse a moça, tocando o rosto da princesa.

\- Minha mãe nunca vai permitir, o reino nunca vai permitir… - a outra falava entre soluços.

\- Não precisamos que eles permitam. Eu te amo da mesma forma e sempre vou te amar - seu tom de voz era doce.

\- Ah, Red… - Emma a abraçou. - Eu só queria poder ficar junto de você. Vamos fugir!

\- Você sabe que eu não posso, meu amor. Quem vai cuidar da fazenda? Quem vai cuidar de minha avó? Me desculpe, eu te amo, eu te amo muito, mas… - E se afastaram, ao que Red a olhava com ternura. - Eu não posso.

Então Emma chorava ainda mais e as duas ficavam abraçadas.

Finalmente Amber se distanciou com o coração partido.

"Vocês podem ficar juntas, devem ficar!".

A loira via que a situação da princesa não era das melhores, nem havia como ser. Sendo assim, decidiu fazer uma última parada, só mais uma visita naquela noite, para um lugar que nunca fora antes, porém sua mente, suas asas tais quais pés sabiam onde ficava.

Foi até o castelo da Rainha Snow, aquele no qual a Princesa Emma nascera. Chegara aparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça branca, pois não tentaria com a sua forma draconiana, ou certamente seria vista como uma ameaça e morta. Surgiu numa varanda, escondida pela escuridão, mas de onde ainda assim poderia ver e escutar o que se passava do lado de dentro do quarto da Rainha sem ser notada.

\- Eu não sei, David… - Snow comentou abatida. - Ela é nossa filha e eu a amo de qualquer jeito, mas isso… E ela não quer nem assumir o trono quando eu me for!

\- Eu sei, eu sei - ele concordava. - Você quer um neto, eu também, o reino precisa ter um herdeiro.

\- Eu conheço Red há muitos anos, ela é uma grande amiga, mas ela é uma loba, é muito arriscado que tenha filhos. Como ela poderia ser esposa de Emma? Como poderíamos deixar o reino sob o governo delas?

\- Como elas duas poderiam ter filhos juntas?

\- Não poderiam.

Com essas palavras, Snow começava a chorar, ao que o marido a envolvia nos braços e Amber conseguia perceber toda a tristeza daquele momento.

Assim, a dragoa desapareceu na noite como uma sombra, sumindo para longe e reaparecendo nos céus. Desejava apenas voar e esquecer, mas as lágrimas caíam sobre o seu rosto escamoso. Por que isto estava acontecendo, por que isso estava machucando? Todos estavam tão tristes, por que estava vendo isso?

"Não era para ser assim", a voz em sua mente falava.

Não, não era mesmo para ser assim, não era assim. Eles mereciam muito mais do que vidas melancólicas, vazias, moldadas por compromissos que jamais desejariam cumprir. Amber estava confusa. Então, quem era ela ali? Qual era o seu papel? Não poderia fazer nada por Emma ou Snow, não poderia fazer nem ao menos por sua mãe, então qual era a sua função além de assistir àquele espetáculo depressivo? Não poderia ser diferente? Sim! Ela poderia mudar!

"Você precisa despertar".

Então, nos céus, pensava: "Eu não estou melhor do que a princesa. Ela também sofre, todos sofremos, eu, ela, Malévola, Snow e David. Todos. Todos estamos com os destinos entrelaçados e sofremos as mesmas dores. Eu e ela. Amber e Emma ou Emma e Lilith. Nossa vida não estaria melhor se nunca tivéssemos deixado a Floresta Encantada, também não está muito melhor em Storybrook, mas na cidade temos uma a outra. Somos irmãs, devemos ficar juntas e não brigar, não desejar mais atenção ou amor, pois nós duas estamos no mesmo barco".

E ainda tem Regina e Henry.

"Você precisa despertar".

Henry!

A dragoa sentiu um calor descomunal em seu peito com a lembrança daquele nome. Jamais teria Henry, pois foram todos os infortúnios que sofreu que lhe levaram a ter o seu filho, que fizera as provações valerem a pena. Ela ama sua família estranha, com mais pais do que qualquer pessoa poderia querer, mas ama a sua família fora do normal.

\- Você precisa despertar!

A voz ecoou mais forte. A loira inspirou com força e abriu os olhos. Estava em um quarto bonito, entre lençóis azul claro, enquanto o seu despertador tocava frenético com os dizeres "você precisa despertar". Apertou um botão e a gravação com o barulho cessou. Estava confusa, mas aos poucos ia reconhecendo o ambiente, tomando consciência. Levantou-se da cama e foi até a janela, abrindo as cortinas e vendo o sol sobre a rua suburbana de Storybrook.

Estava em casa, fora tudo um sonho.

Nem por isso significava dizer que o seu trabalho estava acabado, pelo contrário, aquela visão, sonho, ou seja lá o que fosse mostrara exatamente o que precisava ser feito, o que cabia a ela, enquanto Salvadora e filha de seus pais, fazer para unir de uma vez a sua família. Então tratou de trocar de roupa, colocando a tradicional calça jeans com o casaco de couro vermelho, assumindo a sua identidade de Emma Swan, aceitando o seu destino e sua realidade. Pegou as chaves do carro e, sem nem parar para tomar um café, já foi saindo da casa com o pensamento fixo.

Estava tão distraída que quase se esbarrou ao abrir a porta.

\- Emma!

Regina estava ali, ou estivera pelos últimos cinco minutos, repassando mentalmente o que deveria dizer, o quanto deveria se meter, então fora pega de surpresa, algo que era comum acontecer em se tratando da família de Snow. A loira parou olhando-a e se perguntando quais eram a chances de encontrar exatamente a pessoa mais propícia a lhe ajudar naquele momento.

\- Precisamos conversar - disse a Xerife sem rodeios.

\- Sim, precisamos - a Prefeita concordou, já recuperada a compostura.

\- Café?

\- Café.

Era cedo demais para o álcool necessário para ter aquela conversa, então a cafeína teria que fazer o serviço e ser o elixir de coragem e força que as duas estavam necessitando antes de colocarem os seus respectivos planos em prática.

 **N.A. 2: Decidi já esclarecer dois pontos que podem ter causado estranhamento.**

 **Pergunta: Como isso tudo seria cronologicamente possível?**

Resposta: Regina foi derrotada com a Maldição do Sono durante a batalha com Malévola. Bem, a batalha aconteceu no dia do casamento de Snow e David, que foi depois do Príncipe esconder o ovo com a poção de Amor Verdadeiro na Dragoa. Sendo assim, é possível a filha de Malévola ter sido concebida dentro dela. As crianças também não foram trocadas, pois a troca só aconteceria depois da Maldição das Trevas ser roubada e, se ela nunca foi roubada, não tem porque os heróis e os vilões se unirem e Mal contar do ovo para que viesse a ser sequestrado. Assim, temos Lily e Emma exatamente onde deveriam estar desde o começo.

 **Pergunta: Qual é a dos nomes?**

Resposta: Veja bem, eu não poderia manter como Emma e Lilith, sendo que quem escolheu o nome "Emma" foi Snow e o nome "Lilith" foi algum orfanato. Sendo assim, eu uso esses nomes apenas como breve referência para situar o leitor, logo trocando pelos que acho mais cabíveis. A filha de Snow se chamaria "Emma", não importando quem nascesse, então é coerente que este seja aqui o nome de Lilith. Da mesma forma, aqui Malévola pode escolher o nome da própria filha e por isso Emma se chama "Amber", devido a sonoridade parecida com "ember" (brasa).


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Emma seguiu com o seu carro em direção a Granny's, chegando apenas alguns instantes antes de Regina. As duas escolheram uma mesa mais afastada para poderem conversar sem serem interrompidas, ao que Ruby se aproximou e pegou os pedidos de café. Finalmente estando em privacidade, restava ainda um silêncio incômodo. Era claro o desconforto que a situação causava e por motivos de se achar a errada naquele momento, Regina foi a primeira a falar:

\- Desculpe pelo que aconteceu na prefeitura. Desculpe por não ter trancado a porta, desculpe por… Tudo.

Não conseguia nem ao menos listar. Não que se sentisse culpada por estar tendo algo com Malévola, mas sim pela forma como isso só acrescentava à grande bola de neve de coisas que Emma precisaria aprender a lidar naquele momento.

\- Eu sei que as coisas andam confusas, mas… - Regina ainda tentava falar, mas foi subitamente interrompida.

\- Você a ama? - Emma perguntou direta.

A Rainha não precisou usar palavras para responder, pois ela abriu um sorriso e os seus olhos brilhavam só de parar para pensar a respeito.

\- Acho que é um pouco cedo para afirmar com certeza - disse.

\- Eu sei que você me disse que costumavam sair na Floresta Encantada, só espero que não seja como antes - a Xerife ainda se lembrava do sonho.

Regina piscou algumas vezes com este comentário. Claro, muito poderia ser inferido com base no fato de Malévola ter posto o ovo sozinha, além disso, de ter sido presa pela Prefeita no subsolo da cidade. Não deixava margem para dúvidas quanto ao sentimento da morena não ser dos mais românticos ou confiáveis. Por isso viu-se obrigada a ser mais explícita:

\- Eu mudei, você sabe. Ela não precisa mudar. Malévola sempre foi… Ela sempre foi perfeita, sabe? Eu não poderia ficar com ela antes, mas agora é diferente.

\- Eu tive um sonho - Emma começou. - Mostrava a minha vida, como ela seria se Malévola tivesse conseguido te impedir de lançar a Maldição das Trevas.

\- E? - A Rainha ficava nervosa só de imaginar.

\- Ela te colocou sob efeito da Maldição do Sono para te parar - havia certa tristeza na voz. - Ela achava que você não a amava de volta e por isso não tinha coragem de testar se o Beijo de Amor Verdadeiro funcionaria.

As palavra foram tão pesadas que tudo que Regina conseguiu fazer foi abaixar o rosto, pois sentia que os seus olhos começavam a marejar. Ela fora assim mesmo, tal comportamento não lhe era nem um pouco estranho. Para a sua felicidade, o café chegava, ao que a morena punha um sorriso falso em seu rosto, porém ainda se movia inquieta mais uma vez, antes de conseguir falar:

\- Você se importa com ela.

\- Claro que me importo, ela é minha mãe - a resposta saiu mais rápida e natural do que Emma poderia ter esperado, surpreendendo até ela mesma. - Quer dizer… Eu quero fazer isso dar certo.

\- Foi o que o seu sonho te disse?

\- O sonho serviu pra mostrar que as coisas precisavam ser como foram e que ainda temos chance de ser todos felizes. O que eu vi, aquilo não foi bom pra ninguém. Temos a chance de sermos felizes, mas algo precisa ser feito.

\- E o que você tem em mente?

Emma então pegou o celular de Regina sobre a mesa e digitou uma mensagem, mostrando pouco antes de enviar. Era para Lily com os dizeres "Que tal jantar hoje em minha casa com a sua mãe? Chamei Emma e os Charming, espero que não se importe". A Prefeita não pareceu muito feliz de estar sendo usada para o esquema, achava que já havia se envolvido além do limite que Lilith poderia aceitar, porém a resposta logo veio com um "Ok. 20h". Foi como se um peso fosse tirado dos ombros da Rainha e ela sentiu que finalmente deixava o ar sair de seus pulmões.

\- Bem… Funcionou - disse.

\- Vai funcionar mesmo é de noite, no jantar. Eu não vou deixar que nada mais atrapalhe e essas pessoas precisam conversar.

E por "essas pessoas", Emma incluía a si própria. Estava mais do que na hora de agir e abandonar o ciúme, aquele mesmo que sentira do bebê Neal e agora sentia por Lily. A irmã não tivera qualquer culpa, pedira por isso tanto quanto ela e perdera muito mais carregando as trevas em si. Ela iria conseguir, era a Salvadora e o seu papel era dar a todos os Finais Felizes. Este pensamento a fez sorrir.

\- Pensando em que? - Regina perguntou curiosa.

\- Nada - Emma mentiu, mas logo acrescentou. - Você é madrasta de minha mãe, agora vai ser minha madrasta também.

Enquanto a loira ria, a Rainha revirava os olhos e tomava a sua bebida desejando ter acrescentado uísque.

Mais tarde, em sua casa, Regina, com a ajuda de Henry e até mesmo de Emma, já havia acabado de preparar o jantar, que se encontrava agora no forno. Enquanto a Salvadora foi para a própria casa se arrumar, a Prefeita fazia o mesmo em sua residência. Ela se encontrava sozinha em seu quarto, olhando para dentro do closet ainda de roupão de banho, tendo dificuldades quanto ao que escolher. Esta noite não era sobre ela e agradecia muito por isso, porém queria estar bonita. Se pegou pensando em Malévola e automaticamente uma de suas mãos foi parar no rosto, lembrando do toque macio da dragoa contra a sua pele. Deu um passo para trás, para se encostar na parede, até que sentiu algo macio, quente em suas costas, que logo a envolvia.

\- Eu posso não ouvir pensamentos normalmente, mas os seus gritam - disse uma voz.

Imediatamente a Rainha sorriu, sem precisar se virar, apenas voltando o rosto para olhá-la de lado.

\- Não conseguia decidir o que vestir - a morena disse.

\- Ainda não entendo a obsessão de vocês humanos com roupas - Mal falou. - Você tem uma pele tão linda - as mãos iam descendo pelos braços da mulher a sua frente. - Deveria mostrá-la mais.

\- Só pra você.

Então se virou por completo e beijou a loira sobre os lábios em um gesto carinhoso, romântico, sem a malícia habitual. Havia um sentimento ali, uma necessidade e uma ânsia, algo que Malévola já experimentara naquela boca havia muitos anos, em circunstâncias totalmente distintas.

\- O que houve, querida? - Perguntou ao se separar do beijo. - Algo está errado? Você não deveria se preocupar com esta noite.

\- Não, não é isso… - Regina estava um tanto relutante em falar, então abaixou o rosto no pescoço da outra como quem procura abrigo, segurança.

O gesto já era familiar de Malévola, quando a Rainha estava pensando em alguma coisa que a consumia por dentro, mas que não conseguia expressar. Havia pouco o que fazer em tais circunstâncias além de dar apoio incondicional. Geralmente este tipo de cena vinha acompanhada de tristeza e raiva, fosse por Snow White, pela morte de Daniel, por uma terrível noite com Leopold ou as lições desumanas de Rumpelstiltskin. Mas aqui, neste mundo novo, em Storybrook, a dragoa tinha que pensar um pouco mais no que poderia estar desencadeando tal reação. Era como um animalzinho de rua que demandasse amor, um gato que desejava ser afagado. Talvez fosse exatamente isso que ela precisava: amor. Enquanto os compridos dedos passavam pelos cabelos negros em forma de carinho, falou com a voz suave:

\- Nós duas merecemos uma segunda chance em tudo. Eu estou tendo a minha agora com Lily, Emma, minha família. As coisas podem ir devagar.

Mas Regina balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, fechando os olhos pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. A conversa com Emma daquela manhã parecia estar gravada a ferro em brasa na sua mente, repetindo tal qual um disco arranhado. "Você a ama?". E se elas duas não fossem para ser? E se Malévola não fosse o seu Amor Verdadeiro? Robin era, era a sua Alma Gêmea. Esses pensamentos eram confusos e começavam a doer em sua cabeça e seu coração. Nunca fora muito de acreditar em destino, mas tudo se provara tão certo com o que Tinkerbell lhe mostrara, então como poderia negar? Não, este não era o momento para ocupar a dragoa com tais coisas, Mal já tinha muito com o que se preocupar, seus próprios problemas, para que Regina fosse mais um. Sendo assim, a Prefeita se recompôs e se afastou com um sorriso que não alcançava os olhos escuros:

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, se preocupe com as suas filhas.

Depois de falar, deu um breve beijo sobre os lábios da loira e se distanciou para olhar as próprias roupas do closet.

\- Azul? - Perguntou exibindo um bonito vestido de mangas longas, que terminava na altura acima dos joelhos.

\- Vai ficar lindo em você.

A resposta de Malévola, embora seguisse o rumo de conversa traçado pela morena, não significava que ela não percebera o que estava sendo feito ali, pelo contrário. Nada passava despercebido pelos seus sentidos aguçados e ela sabia que a Prefeita estava escondendo algo, mas não forçaria. Se a Rainha não estava pronta para falar, não a obrigaria. Disse então com a voz mais calorosa:

\- Muito obrigada por organizar este jantar, Regina. Significa muito para mim.

\- Não precisa agradecer, só quero ajudar - a resposta veio em igual tom.

As duas se olharam pelo que pareceram longos segundos, até que a morena desviou, sem conseguir mais sustentar o olhar. Havia certas distinções culturais entre humanos e dragões que incomodavam e uma delas era a capacidade de ficar olhando fixamente, como um felino, analisando movimentos como se pudesse ler a alma das pessoas. Fazia Regina se sentir nua, mais do que estava sob o roupão. Percebendo que o seu momento ali deveria acabar, Malévola então disse:

\- Vou deixá-la se arrumar então, não quero estragar a surpresa - mas, antes de sair, fez como se lembrasse de algo e acrescentou: - Só mais uma coisa, eu não sei que outros usuários de magia você conheceu, mas não devem ter sido os mais sagazes se nenhum deles pensou em lhe dizer que o pó de fada só funciona com humanos.

A dragoa deu uma piscadela e então sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça negra. Regina sentiu que deixou de respirar naquele instante. Isso era de muito mal gosto. Malévola então sabia no que ela estava pensando o tempo todo, deveria ter imaginado, não poderia enganar um ser milenar. Sorriu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco nervosa por não haver compreendido por completo significado daquelas palavras e desejasse que fosse mais clara sobre um assunto tão importante. Porém, não era a hora para isso, haveria bastante tempo depois do jantar, se tudo corresse bem.

A noite escurecia e a Rainha estava praticamente pronta, apenas colocando seus brincos diante do espelho do quarto quando escutou o barulho da campainha. Ouviu passos apressados pela casa que desciam as escadas.

\- Henry! O que eu disse sobre correr? - Ela reclamou.

Mas o filho nem ao menos devia ter escutado, pois ele abriu a porta do mesmo jeito, ao que Regina escutava vozes no andar inferior. Deixou então o próprio quarto e se dirigiu para o hall de entrada, onde Emma estava segurando uma garrafa de vinho e um pacote de latas de cerveja.

\- Eu não sei como vocês gostam disso - a morena falou.

\- Você fica com sua cidra e eu com minha cerveja - a Salvadora se defendeu indo colocar as bebidas na geladeira da cozinha.

Enquanto isso, a loira aproveitava para sentir o cheiro da comida no forno.

\- Está ficando bom - ela disse.

\- Claro, minha mãe que fez - Henry provocou. - A outra mãe.

\- Elas gostam de costelas - Regina comentou para Emma, checando o ponto da carne. - Suas mães. Snow gostava bastante de costelas e Mal… Nem preciso falar, ela ama tudo que possa esquentar até quase virar cinzas ou quebrar os ossos com os dentes.

\- Ou seja, qualquer animal - a Salvadora pontuou.

\- Faz parte da natureza.

Henry não perdeu a deixa para começar a cantarolar "O Ciclo da Vida", fazendo as duas mulheres rirem. Quando o momento passou, ficou um silêncio um tanto constrangedor no qual as duas se encaravam, certamente lembrando de mais cedo. Foi o garoto quem quebrou o momento:

\- Então, tudo certo? Quer dizer, vocês acham que vai dar tudo certo? Lily não me parece tão aberta a conversar.

\- Ela vai estar - Regina comentou. - Do lado de Mal, Lilith vai estar aberta ao diálogo.

\- Eu espero - Emma disse.

\- Se o seu plano falhar…

\- Não vai falhar - a Xerife tinha confiança. - Não vai falhar porque eu conheço eles. Posso até não conhecer Malévola muito bem, mas conheço você e, se você confia nela para fazer isso dar certo, então vai dar sim.

A Rainha não parecia ter a mesma fé, mas nada disse. Esperava de verdade que tudo funcionasse. Foi quando a campainha tocou de novo e agora Emma e Henry foram atender andando igualmente rápido, mas com suficiente noção para não correr. A morena cruzava os braços e ia logo atrás, desistindo de reclamar, pois havia coisas que não se mudava. A Salvadora abriu a porta e lá estava Malévola, com um bonito vestido verde de alças, pois o frio não incomoda a quem tem fogo dentro do coração. Acompanhada da mãe, estava Lily um pouco mais atrás, não parecendo exatamente feliz, mas ao menos se deu o trabalho de colocar uma calça jeans nova com uma blusa social de tecido fino.

\- Boa noite - a mais velha cumprimentou.

Lilith, por sua vez, só fez erguer o pacote de cerveja que trazia em mãos, mostrando-o para Emma, pois esta era a sua forma de dar "oi". A Salvadora pegou as bebidas enquanto Henry fechava a porta. Malévola sorria, embora ela também estivesse um pouco nervosa, sabia ocultar enquanto se aproximava de Regina e passava brevemente os dedos pelos da Prefeita, de uma forma bem discreta, pois respeitava o espaço da morena e deixaria que ela ditasse o avanço da relação. Esta ficou feliz com o cuidado, em especial por ser diante de seu filho.

\- Vinho? - Emma interrompeu o momento.

Ela certamente era quem estava mais nervosa ali. Conseguia lembrar ainda do sonho, do abraço, até do cheiro de Malévola naquele mundo irreal. Vê-la em carne e osso diante de si era algo um tanto estranho, em especial considerando que nunca foram muito próximas de verdade. Queria mudar isso.

\- Uísque - a dragoa respondeu.

\- Emma - Regina chamou a Xerife -, poderia por favor pegar aquela caixa de Blue Label que fica na dispensa? Henry sabe onde está. E os copos de cristal. Lily - então se voltou para a outra -, eu sei que você e Emma gostam de cerveja, já tem umas na geladeira, fique a vontade para se servir.

Enquanto os três iam para a cozinha, a Rainha seguia para a sala de estar acompanhada de Malévola. Em um instante longe dos olhos de todos, a dragoa deu um breve beijo sobre os lábios rubros de sua anfitriã.

\- Você é um amor - ela disse.

\- Não, você que é. Obrigada.

Mas a conversa não pode prosseguir muito. Mal as duas haviam sentado no sofá, Emma voltava com dois copos de uísque, um com gelo e o outro sem, enquanto Lily trazia duas latas de cerveja. Já Henry ficava só com suco mesmo.

\- Achei que preferisse quente - a loira comentou estendendo o copo sem gelo para sua mãe.

A dragoa a olhou pelos que pareceram ser vários segundos, antes de aceitar o copo, medindo, calculando o que estava acontecendo e como deveria agir.

\- Acertou, obrigada - disse finalmente.

Um novo momento silencioso e constrangedor se formou. Todos bebiam, sentados nas poltronas ou nos sofás diante da lareira, mas ninguém falava nada. Emma tentava pensar o que poderia falar, algo que fosse agradável, a cerveja ajudaria depois que começasse a subir sua cabeça, mas não agora. Decidiu arriscar:

\- Poderíamos ir caçar um dia desses - a frase saiu tão rápida em meio ao seu pensamento desordenado que chega ficou desconexa, pois logo estavam olhando para a Salvadora sem entender muita coisa. Ela tratou de acrescentar, olhando de Mal para Lily: - Vocês caçam, não é? Pelo menos uma vez na semana. Podemos ir juntas.

Era uma excelente ideia de atividade em família, não a melhor para os humanos, mas certamente a favorita dos dragões. O pensamento fez Malévola abrir um largo sorriso com seu batom muito vermelho, tal qual o sangue de suas presas:

\- Eu adoraria.

Imediatamente, Lily fez um ruído de desgosto, claro, estava agora lutando com a irmã por atenção e perdendo a única coisa que era apenas das duas dragoas. Bastou um olhar de sua mãe para que ela se retratasse:

\- Certo… Mas ela não pode se transformar, vai ser um saco.

\- Emma possui outras habilidades, com magia - Malévola pontuou. - Cada um foca naquilo que faz de melhor. Vocês duas seriam uma excelente equipe de caça.

\- Só fiquem longe do acampamento dos Merry Men, eu não aguento mais receber reclamações sobre disputa de territórios das caças entre vocês - Regina pontuou.

\- Como quiser - Mal concordou de pronto.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez e Emma se levantou para ir abrir a porta. Lá estava os seus pais, ou ao menos o casal que havia assumido a sua paternidade desde o começo. Mary a abraçou e beijou com afeto, controlando o próprio nervoso com o pensamento de "ela é nossa filha", ao que David logo fez o mesmo. Eles traziam um bolo pudim, algo que a Princesa havia tomado gosto por fazer e que, nas palavras dela, "quem não ama pudim?". Comida aproxima pessoas, então era uma boa oportunidade. A Salvadora então os levou não para a sala, mas para a cozinha, indo guardar o doce.

\- Quem já chegou? - David perguntou. Mas foi Mary quem respondeu:

\- Somos os últimos, querido - ela era esperta em notar. - Por isso Emma nos trouxe para a cozinha e não para a sala.

\- Olha… - A filha voltou-se para eles já entregando cerveja nas mãos de ambos. - Eu não quero brigar, eu quero tudo menos brigar. Então vamos ser legais.

\- Claro - David falou de imediato. - Querida, nós queremos que isso dê certo tanto quanto você.

\- Ótimo, pois eu vou precisar de toda ajuda que eu puder ter.

Seguiram finalmente para a sala de estar, onde os outros já estavam esperando. Ainda que Lily soubesse de quem se tratava, tivesse ciência que os veria, seus olhos brilharam em amarelo vivo quando os viu, tomada de uma raiva instantânea e automática. Felizmente, a cor sumiu tão rápido quanto veio. Malévola, por sua vez, se virou minimamente e sorriu de uma forma inteiramente fria para ambos. Apenas Regina e Henry se levantaram de seus lugares e os cumprimentaram de verdade.

\- Acho que o jantar está quase pronto - a anfitriã comentou.

\- Que bom, eu estou faminta - Emma ficava feliz por alguém falar alguma coisa. - Vamos comer?

A grande mesa de jantar da mansão Mills tinha o formato redondo, porém, ainda assim, o lugar da Rainha era reservado de costas para as janelas, com uma visão ampla para a entrada da sala de jantar. Enquanto os convidados iam tomando os seus lugares, a Prefeita ia para a cozinha e Henry ia logo atrás dela para ajudar a levar os pratos quentes. Emma, por sua vez, observava o dilema moral que se formava em quase toda festa de família: onde cada um deveria sentar. Malévola era prática e tomou de imediato o lugar à direita da dona da casa. Ao lado dela estava Lily, Emma viria logo depois para então o casal Charming e Henry. Isso iria colocar os problemas a uma distância segura, talvez não de uma bola de fogo, mas segura o bastante para o nível de civilidade que se buscava alcançar.

Emma tratou de observar se todos estavam bem servidos antes de colocar as cervejas na mesa. Só se escutava o tilintar de talheres e um ou outro comentário polido a respeito da qualidade da comida. Era tudo falso demais, artificial demais, fazia a Salvadora lembrar de alguns de seus lares adotivos. Lily também estava nervosa:

\- Odeio isso - comentou baixinho. - Nunca vai dar certo.

\- Temos que nos esforçar - Emma respondeu e lançou um olhar para Regina em busca de ajuda, mas a Prefeita fez um gesto discreto como não saber o que poderia fazer. A Xerife teria que tentar um pouco mais. - Então… Natal está chegando. Eu pensei em um jantar em minha casa, sabe? Eu sei que aqui é maior, mas eu nunca fiz um jantar de natal, ao menos não um que não envolvesse comprar comida pronta, então eu acho que seria uma boa oportunidade pra chamar a família toda. Claro, se nenhum de vocês tiver planos.

Snow foi a primeira a responder, olhando brevemente para o marido antes de confirmar, como se a simples possibilidade de ter algo mais importante do que passar o natal em família fosse algo absurdo:

\- Não, não, pode contar conosco!

\- Neal vai gostar de brincar com as irmãs - David tratava de incluir as duas.

Lilith, por sua vez, desviava o olhar e mirava Malévola, que tomava mais um longo gole de uísque antes de responder para Emma:

\- Regina me disse que esta festa, este tal de natal, era uma época importante neste mundo. Conte conosco para a festa - confirmou pela outra filha.

Mas Lily não havia gostado muito, ou talvez tenha sido aquela propensão, aquela que diz "entre dois caminhos escolha o pior", ou ainda "não aguento ver uma bad que já quero me jogar". Assim, a morena não se refreou em disparar:

\- Se vamos passar o natal em família, nada mais justo que a família toda saber que vocês duas - e gesticulou para Mal e Regina - estão juntas. Essa merda já é fodida demais de qualquer jeito.

Snow pareceu que ia engasgar com a bebida e precisou colocar as duas mãos na mesa, mirando a madrasta diretamente. David e Henry, por sua vez, não pareceram se importar tanto, pois o Xerife estava tomando um gole de sua cerveja e a porção acabou levando muito mais tempo do que o normal, como quem evita participar de um assunto, afinal, não era problema dele. Já o jovem Autor, indicava pouca surpresa, muito mais conforto:

\- Se você está feliz, por mim tudo bem - ele disse para a mãe morena. - Você já sabia? - Ele perscrutava a reação de Emma.

\- Já sim - ela respondeu. - E eu estou feliz, elas estão felizes. E assim… - Ela não poderia perder a oportunidade - Quem não gostaria de ter um dragão?

A fala fez com que as pessoas rissem, exceto Lily, que se escondia com a sua cerveja, e Mary, que ainda estava em choque. Mas Mal não deixava de perceber que não era exatamente causar o bem o que sua filha desejava, então colocou uma mão por debaixo da mesa sobre o joelho desta, falando baixinho, de forma que apenas as duas pudessem ouvir:

\- Eu te amo - pois seu coração milenar era capaz de perdoar até mesmo a ofensa destinada a ela, quando se tratava de um ato desesperado de amor.

\- Isso significa que Mal e Lily vão morar aqui? - Henry perguntou ficando empolgado. - E aí minha mãe vem também? - E olhava para Emma. - Se formos irmãos, eu não divido o meu quarto.

\- Eu que não quero o seu quarto - a Salvadora respondeu rindo.

Enquanto mãe e filho provocavam um ao outro, Regina se inclinava na direção de Mal e sorria. Era por sorrisos assim que a dragoa mataria. Ela então tocou na face da Rainha e respondeu a pergunta do rapaz, mas falando para a morena:

\- Quem sabe? Este aqui é um novo mundo em que muita coisa pode acontecer.

A ideia de "dar tempo ao tempo" e não adiantar as coisas parecia ser amplamente aceita ali na mesa. Lily não gostaria de perder a mãe, mas se alegrava que ela estava feliz com outra pessoa e que Emma estivesse tranquila com isso. Até mesmo Snow ia recuperando a cor em seu rosto e tomava mais de sua bebida par se recuperar e enfim dizer:

\- Eu estou feliz por vocês. Quer dizer, depois de tudo, vocês mais do que merecem a felicidade.

Poderia parecer apenas mais uma frase pronta de princesa, mas era sincera, o que fez Emma sorrir largamente e pegar na mão dela. Lily apenas a olhou e não se moveu, incapaz de se aproximar de outras pessoas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, satisfeita com o revés favorável de sua tentativa de ferir a família.

A conversa se tornava mais agradável e, tão logo o jantar acabou, Emma vinha trazer o bolo pudim.

\- O que é isso? - Mal perguntou olhando a coisa mole e úmida.

\- Isso é pudim, acho que você vai gostar - Regina respondeu.

\- Todo mundo gosta de pudim - Emma pontuou, já servindo taças para toda a família.

Mais tarde, depois de já tirarem a mesa, enquanto tomavam mais algumas bebidas na sala de estar, foi a vez de Snow falar o que pensava:

\- Obrigada pelo convite. Quer dizer, foi bom, foi importante sermos incluídos.

A iniciativa levou David a também se manifestar, porém de uma forma mais direta a Malévola:

\- Me desculpe pelo que eu fiz. Eu não tinha o direito, eu deveria saber que nada de bom poderia vir de Gold, ainda mais na Floresta Encantada.

\- Não, não tinha o direito - as palavras da dragoa foram um pouco chocantes no clima de reconciliação. - Mas você fez para salvar sua amada, eu queimaria o mundo para salvar Regina. E não se pode dizer que não gerou nada de bom. Eu tenho Emma graças aquela poção e Lily graças ao Autor. Foram muitas coisas ruins, mas tudo… - ela suspirou e olhou para a Prefeita, quem mais tinha uma trajetória de vida semelhante. - Tudo acabou bem, como deveria estar.

A Rainha olhou de volta para Mal e se aproximou, tocando-a na mão e apertando de leve como uma forma de mostrar suporte. Foi a força que a loira precisava para continuar a falar:

\- A única razão pela qual eu os perdoei e pela qual eu gostaria que Lily e Emma fizessem o mesmo é porque eu finalmente pude tirar este peso de meu peito e eu estou feliz com as minhas filhas. Eu não preciso que isso me destrua, como certos rancores já fizeram - e apenas Regina ali sabia que a referência era a Briar Rose. - Ficou no passado, eu quero seguir com a minha vida sem guardar rancor.

\- Eu te entendo - Snow comentou. - Quer dizer, isso significa muito para mim e para David. Nós também tivemos a nossa cota de trabalho perdoando, nem sempre estivemos com a nossa filha - e a Prefeita tomou um longo gole de bebida com o sentimento de culpa. - Mas nós trabalhamos isso.

\- Regina é uma das pessoas que nos é mais querida hoje - David acrescentou. - Somos agradecidos por termos ela em nossas vidas.

\- Eu espero que consigamos chegar neste ponto - Malévola disse, deixando claro que ainda não haviam chegado ao acordo perfeito.

\- Já fico feliz com essa possibilidade - Snow respondeu.

\- Eu também - o marido concordou.

Foi um momento de paz. Não era uma certeza, mas era uma promessa de tentar reconstruir, se reerguer e trazer boas consequências de algo que já havia causado tanta mágoa. Emma mordeu o lábio inferior de leve e chegou perto de Lily, quem ela podia sentir que estava mais deslocada naquele momento.

\- Nós não precisamos mais ter raiva - a loira disse.

\- Eu não sei o que eu sou sem a raiva - a outra admitiu com as trevas revirando em seu peito.

\- Você é minha irmã - a Salvadora foi bastante sincera e afetuosa -, é a filha de Malévola, Snow e David. Irmã de Neal, tia de Henry. Todos aqui te amam e vão te amar com ou sem trevas.

\- Sendo ou não um lagarto gigante que cospe fogo - ela acabou rindo.

\- Aí você já está se exibindo - a outra respondeu em igual tom.

Tudo estava bem. Aquela família estranha, um pouco desajustada e totalmente fora dos padrões de qualquer tradição, era a deles e eles se amavam na medida do possível, ou aprenderiam a lidar com as suas diferenças para poderem continuar a viver em paz. Emma estava satisfeita, saindo de ser a garota de orfanato que nunca conseguira ser adotada para alguém cercada de amor por todos os lados. Esse era o seu final feliz.

\- A maldição está vindo! A maldição está vindo! - Escutou-se a ressonante voz de Leroy vinda da rua.

Ninguém entendeu nada, mas também não esperaram muito. Com uma breve troca de olhares, as bebidas foram deixadas de lado e todos seguiram para o lado de fora da mansão. Parados em fila no meio da rua, observavam enquanto a tempestade avançava engolindo toda a cidade sem qualquer piedade, dominando tudo que encontrava no caminho. Snow olhou para Regina e balançou a cabeça positivamente, depois para Malévola.

\- Mais uma segunda-feira, não é? - A dragoa comentou, ao que os demais concordaram.

Era hora de todos os heróis unirem suas forças e lutar contra a ameaça iminente. Emma voltou-se para Lily, que mexia no celular procurando algo.

\- O que está fazendo? - A Salvadora perguntou.

\- Escolhendo nossa música-tema! - A outra respondeu.

Antes que Emma pudesse reclamar, a música já estava ecoando no aparelho e, porque não dizer, todo herói precisa de seu tema para deixá-lo mais forte contra as adversidades. Lily olhou para a irmã e segurou a sua mão enquanto sorria, exatamente como nos velhos tempos, ao que o som entoava a canção:

 _Ela gosta muito de viagem_

 _Vodka, tequila e breja_

 _Mas sempre quando chama uma mina_

 _Escuta que o namorado não deixa_

 _Nunca foi por qualquer conversinha_

 _Que o coração dessa mina balança_

 _Mas se bem que não é culpa dela_

 _Se o dedo dela não curte aliança_

 _Mas é fácil de ver que sozinha_

 _Ela rouba qualquer cena_

 _Mas dessa vez não vai 'tá sozinha_

 ** _Porque toda loira tem sua morena_**

 _E fazer elas de namoradas_

 _Isso todo mundo quer_

 _Manda passar outro dia_

 _Que a frase do dia é_

 _Amiga, parceira_

 _Só se for amiga solteira_

 _Amiga, parceira_

 _Só se for amiga solteira_

 ** _Livre, louca, curte a vida_**

 ** _E o melhor vou te dizer_**

 ** _Não só sabe suas loucuras_**

 ** _Mas vive elas com você_**

 _(MC's Pikeno e Menor - Amiga Parceira)_

FIM

 **N.A.: Calma que ainda não acabou! Tem epílogo aí vindo pra abordar questões que não achei cabíveis nos capítulos regulares. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epílogo**

Muitos jantares haviam se passado desde que a família Charming ficara maior com a adesão de Lilith e Malévola. Fora difícil no começo, mas agora parecia algo tão natural. Aos sábados, Emma e Lily almoçavam com Snow, David e Neal, por vezes indo ao parque e levando também Henry e Ruby. Domingo, a noite era na casa de Regina. Às vezes a Rainha arranjava algum pretexto, e Malévola sabia que o fazia com as melhores intenções, para deixar a dragoa sozinha com as duas filhas na casa desta. Logo haviam aprendido a conviver juntas, não sem muito trabalho e esforço, mas estavam conseguindo.

Nesta noite, depois de Lily retornar para a própria casa e Emma também ir embora com Henry, ficavam apenas Regina e Malévola na suíte principal da mansão Mills. As duas feiticeiras estavam no banho, ao que a Rainha saía primeiro envolvida em um robe quente. A dragoa sempre se demorava um pouco mais na água e no vapor em temperatura escaldante. Regina arrumou os cabelos diante do espelho e então foi para o canto do quarto.

\- Venha aqui, pequenino…

Ela estendeu as mãos e pegou um grande ovo preto, como uma pedra de carvão, de dentro de um carrinho de bebê. O balançava como a uma criança, ainda que tivesse quase dez quilos. Quando Mal saiu do banheiro enxugando os longos fios de cabelo loiros, ela se deparou com Regina cantando baixinho enquanto ninava o ovo.

\- Eu costumava cantar para Henry antes dele dormir. Será que o bebê pode me escutar? Quer dizer, essa casca parece ser bem dura.

\- Eu tenho certeza que sim. Dragões são mais habilidosos do que vocês humanos imaginam - Mal respondeu se aproximando por trás e beijando a morena no pescoço.

A Rainha sorriu com o carinho e depois colocou o ovo de volta no lugar, perto da saída do aquecimento do quarto, precisava ficar em um lugar quente para chocar. A dragoa então passou os braços ao redor da cintura da outra, ficando de frente e exibindo o próprio corpo nu, sem nenhum dos pudores que eram típicos dos seres humanos.

Os olhos de Regina acompanhavam as curvas como seguindo uma trilha sinuosa do pescoço para baixo, até que se deteve em um ponto. Levou então as pontas dos dedos para a escura cicatriz de pele repuxada, algo entre um corte e uma queimadura bem feia, que ficava imediatamente acima do coração, no ponto em que a espada assassinara a loira. Esta deve ter percebido o que pensara, pois logo comentou, cobrindo a mão da Rainha com a própria:

\- Não dói.

Mas isso não a tranquilizava o bastante, pois a morena parecia que iria chorar quando falou:

\- Naquele dia…

A voz falhou e nada saiu, ao que a dragoa apenas a abraçou cheia de carinho. Já sabia o que iria dizer e como tais lembranças eram dolorosas a ambas. Malévola morrera em um esquema de Gold para trazer a magia para este mundo, fazendo Emma e Regina acreditarem que poderiam desta forma salvar Henry. O sentimento era de traição e impotência, de desespero e desalento. Por isso a loira beijava-lhe o rosto.

\- Está tudo bem - ela disse. - Eu não sou do tipo que permanece morta. Além disso, eu perdoei você e Emma há muito tempo. Afinal, eu não teria feito diferente, não é? Qualquer coisa por um ovo.

Regina se afastou só um pouco para poder olhá-la enquanto as engrenagens rodavam lentamente em sua cabeça e determinadas coisas passavam a fazer sentido, até que disse:

\- Foi por isso que escondeu de mim quando você pôs o ovo na Floresta Encantada?

Essa era uma questão muito delicada, a qual Malévola jamais falara ou desejaria falar pelo fato de saber que humanos eram pouco habilidosos no trato com a verdade, que esta os fazia frágeis e machucava demais. Era chegado o momento de ter esta conversa. A dragoa então pegou a Rainha pela mão e a levou até a cama, onde ambas se sentaram, sem perder contato visual, pois a morena já ficava tensa com tanto mistério em ter a sua resposta.

\- Regina - Malévola começou séria, a única forma que sabia ser para tratar com tanta delicadeza -, nós não somos Amor Verdadeiro agora, nem éramos na Floresta Encantada.

As palavras talvez fossem mais duras do que pretendera, mas a Rainha não emitiu qualquer comentário, se limitando a prender a respiração por um instante ao receber o baque. Sim, ela sabia que a loira era daquele jeito, o que deixaria passar, mas não significava ser capaz de aguentar inabalável. Também sabia reconhecer a verdade quando a via dançando na sua cara. Aquelas palavras eram tão somente unilaterais e se referiam apenas a ela: a vingança que a cegou para o amor durante muitos anos e, depois, a previsão do pó de fada que a isolou do resto do universo, determinando que o seu Amor Verdadeiro deveria ser Robin Hood.

Malévola continuou:

\- Você não faria bem ao ovo lá, por isso preferi manter em segredo.

Não havia muito, em verdade não havia nada que Regina pudesse responder quanto a isso. Ela não servia para ninguém naquela época, muito menos para si mesma, quanto mais para um bebê ou para ajudar a namorada que passava por um momento difícil. Desviou o olhar sentindo vergonha de si mesma, de suas lembranças ruins:

\- Eu não sei porque você decidiu me dar essa segunda chance.

\- Já te disse o que acho sobre segundas chances - o conteúdo da frase poderia soar frio, mas viera acompanhado de um delicado toque no queixo, guiando-a para que voltasse a olhá-la.

\- E quanto ao pó de fada? Você disse que só funcionava em humanos.

Esta era uma pergunta que a atormentava desde o instante em que havia escutado as palavras. Malévola não era exatamente do tipo que gostava de explicar, era até um pouco impaciente com a falta de conhecimento alheio, pois, depois de milênios, tudo lhe parecia um tanto óbvio. Era difícil lembrar que não, o que a fazia observar o comportamento nervoso de Regina, a ansiedade pela resposta, lembrando da jovem que fora até o seu castelo ter aulas de magia há muitas décadas. Passou a ponta do polegar pelo rosto da Rainha e disse calmamente, como um animal que observa a presa antes de devorá-la:

\- Quando sua fadinha usou o pó de fada, ele avaliou todos os seres humanos existentes na Floresta Encantada. Não considerou os outros mundos ou sequer outras… Formas de vida - acrescentou com desdém.

\- Então você está querendo dizer… - Ela sabia, já havia entendido, mas queria que a outra dissesse explicitamente.

\- Um dragão jamais estaria no seu destino - a resposta foi explícita, mas não direta. - Fadas são puritanas demais quanto ao trabalho e a função, além de não chegarem nem perto de qualquer coisa que considerem… Bem… Elas só conseguem conviver com outras fadas e humanos - e acrescentou rindo como quem lembrava de algo engraçado. - Mas têm um gosto bom, os ossinhos quebram fácil nos dentes, têm até um cheiro gostoso quando queimam.

Regina quase esqueceu o que a outra dissera antes, pois a olhava com os olhos arregalados:

\- Sem comer fadas aqui!

\- Eu sei, você é desmancha-prazeres, já não me deixa comer os anões…

\- Anões e fadas são amigos, não comida!

\- Eu sou quase uma dragoa vegana com você.

As duas riram, o ambiente se tornou mais leve e descontraído. Assim era melhor. Sentadas uma de frente para a outra, Mal finalmente se levantou e foi colocar uma bonita camisola de seda preta, em forte contraste com a pele alva. Ficou diante do espelho, passando os dedos entre os cabelos para arruma-los, aquecendo-os para que secassem em suaves cachos. Mas o assunto, que fora deixado como encerrado, estava longe de ser considerado inacabado por Regina. Como um cachorro que não largaria do osso, insistiu:

\- Então você poderia ser meu Amor Verdadeiro?

A outra voltou-se e respondeu como se aquela fosse a conversa mais trivial do mundo como falar do clima:

\- Querida, qualquer pessoa poderia ser o seu Amor Verdadeiro se você acreditar que ela o é.

Mas as palavras só deixavam a Rainha ainda mais confusa. Estava pronta para contra-argumentar quando Malévola continuou:

\- Não existe destino. Eu tenho mais de três mil anos de vida, eu vi civilizações iniciarem e caírem, conheci muitos oráculos, magos, todos que se diziam capazes de prever o futuro e, acredite, eles lidam apenas com probabilidades. Não existe certeza, até Gold, que pode ver o futuro, lhe diria isso se o perguntasse. Às vezes, as medidas que tomamos para escapar de um possível futuro são o que o concretizam, pois tudo se trata da energia gasta em acreditar. Veja Édipo!

Agora ela já estava sendo cruel. Os dedos de Regina foram se fechando com força no lençol, até que se levantou de vez da cama, porém, no caminho de sair do quarto, foi impedida por um abraço apertado de alguém às suas costas. Seu coração estava doendo, Malévola sabia o que havia causado então a beijou mais uma vez no pescoço e a virou de frente, falando de uma forma mais delicada:

\- Eu não disse que o que você sentiu não era real ou que não deveria ter acontecido. Você o amou e foi feliz, o que é lindo. Mas esqueça o pó de fada. O considere como… Como é mesmo o nome daquela coisa que Henry usa?

\- Tinder? - Regina falou com a voz ainda chateada.

\- Sim, um Tinder para aproximar do melhor pretendente humano. Não significa que vá dar certo. Você fez dar certo. Amor Verdadeiro é algo construído, é viver junto, brigar, se amar, se entender, cuidar. Nenhum pó de fada pode fazer isso por você.

A Rainha começava a ficar menos triste, pois havia sido tão bonito o que fora dito, que tocava as mãos da outra, apertando de leve as pontas dos dedos. Ela então disse:

\- Você está dizendo então…

\- Que nós podemos vir a ser esse Amor Verdadeiro que você procura se nos dermos a chance.

As palavras fizeram com que ambas sorrirem e então, não saberiam dizer da parte de quem, talvez por ambas, veio o beijo. Elas estavam felizes desta forma, ainda que o futuro fosse incerto, ou talvez não fosse tão incerto assim. Quando se separaram, ainda ficaram abraçadas por mais algum tempo e os olhos da morena fitavam o ovo. Malévola não havia dito nada sobre a concepção, mas Regina lembrava bem da enciclopédia. Não acreditava na hipótese de auto-fecundação, assim como sabia que as duas estavam sendo exclusivas em seu relacionamento. Sobravam apenas duas hipóteses: ou a Rainha era a outra mãe e o bebê nasceria meio humano, meio dragão, com aparência humana, ou a dragoa era mãe única, caso em que nasceria apenas dragão. A morena sorriu diante desta última hipótese.

\- A que se deve essa cara? - A loira perguntou beijando-a no rosto.

\- Nada, só um pensamento que me ocorreu - foi evasiva.

Queria guardar a suposição apenas par si, dentro de seu coração, enquanto esperava ansiosa pelo nascimento do bebê.

Talvez o Amor Verdadeiro estivesse mais perto do que haviam pensado.

FIM (de verdade)

 **N.A.: E chegamos ao fim! Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a história, seus comentários são sempre muito importantes. Se quiser conversar sobre alguma coisa do enredo, qualquer coisa, ideias, dúvidas, (ou só pra bater um papo legal sobre o ship Dragon Queen) pode mandar mensagem que respondo a todo mundo feliz! Para mais histórias de Mal e Regina ou de Mal, Regina e Emma, clica no meu perfil! =***


End file.
